Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour
by Yaellum
Summary: Les potions de désir augmentent la libido chez celui qui la prennent, donc Malefoy, vous continuerez à voir Potter comme l'idiot qu'il est. Traduction de 'It's not a love potion' de CrystalP734.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Les étudiants grouillant devant le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard furent forcés de se disperser quand un garçon maigre et blond avec un visage pale pointu se jeta entre les portes de la Grande Salle. Il fut bientôt suivi par un autre, un grand à la peau mate un sourire sauvage et malveillant aux lèvres.

« Fais pas le con ! Je rigolais, tu sais bien que je rigolais ! »

Le blond dérapa et se cacha derrière un groupe de filles de deuxième – ou troisième – année, qui poussaient des cris aigus et essayaient de sortir du rang.

« C'était ton idée, Drago, je t'ai moi-même entendu ! »

Les filles réussirent à sortir avec beaucoup de glapissements et gloussements et Blaise Zabini avança en direction du blond avec un petit sourire de prédateur. Il sortit une petite bouteille pleine d'un épais liquide rouge de sa poche et l'agita avec un air moqueur.

« Tu sais que je rigolais »

Drago Malefoy recula avec des yeux désespérés, bien que sa voix ne tremblât pas quand il essaya de dissuader son compagnon.

« En fait Zabini, je me rappelle spécifiquement avoir suggéré que Weasley serait un bon sujet de test, peut-être que tu devrais le poursuivre plutôt. »

Le Hall d'Entrée commençait à se vider quand les étudiants réalisèrent que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de s'éloigner du lieu de cette confrontation. Le blond, le dos maintenant pressé contre le mur de pierre, regardait dans le Hall avec désespoir.

« Zabini, putain… ! »

Le garçon mate s'arrêta, l'air blessé

« Eh bien, c'est juste malpoli, Drago. »

Il plongea sa main libre dans sa poche. Le garçon blond avait maintenant l'air vraiment paniqué.

« Blaise, non, je ne voulais pas dire – »

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Drago ferma les yeux une seconde avant que le maléfice ne l'atteigne et se figea sur place, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Bâtard.

« Drago, je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. »

Putain de foutu bâtard sadique.

Zabini rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille.

« Mais c'est vraiment pour ton propre bien. »

Ouais, bien sûr. Je te déteste tellement, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

« Tu me remercieras pour ça un jour, tu sais. »

Putain que non. Je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te –

« Ouvre grand ! »

Zabini tint la bouche de Drago grande ouverte et vida le contenu de la bouteille directement dans la gorge non résistante de Drago. Derrière ses paupières fermées, les yeux de Drago dardaient dans toutes les directions, essayant de combattre le sortilège, en vain.

« Tout parti ! Enfin, c'était cool de parler avec toi, Drago, vieux pote. Je te vois bientôt ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil, bien que bien sûr, Drago ne le vit pas, et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant en direction des donjons. En pointant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule, il murmura « Finite » en se réjouissant d'avance.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter marchait d'un air absent de la Grande Salle en direction des larges escaliers de marbre qui menaient aux étages supérieurs du Château de Poudlard. Il venait juste de finir son repas de sandwiches au bacon (avec beaucoup de ketchup) et attendait impatiemment une après-midi passée sur le terrain de Quidditch, profitant de l'air vif de mi-novembre dans les airs avec son meilleur ami.

Il avait juste besoin de faire un saut dans la tour Gryffondor pour récupérer son Eclair de Feu (qu'il refusait toujours de laisser dans le placard à balais avec les autres balais oui, c'était pénible de monter huit étages à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire un vol rapide, mais il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas que l'Eclair de Feu soit cassé ou volé), ce qu'il l'empêcherait de jouer. Un après-midi libre de devoirs était un luxe rare quand vous étiez ami avec Hermione Granger et en septième et dernière année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, et Harry avait bien l'intention d'en apprécier chaque minute.

Il avait déjà monté six marches d'escalier quand quelque chose attira son attention, qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Un élève – un garçon, blond en cinquième ou sixième année, à ce qu'Harry savait – était accroupi contre le mur, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour d'eux, la tête penchée en avant.

Sa curiosité (et oui, ok, _sa tendance à sauver les gens_) prirent le dessus et il tenta de l'appeler.

« Euh, ça va ? »

La personne était visiblement tendue, mais ne donna aucune réponse. Harry redescendit les escaliers et essaya une nouvelle fois.

« Allo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et-ce que – Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher un professeur ou quelque chose ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, bien que qui que ce soit, il semblait qu'il essayait se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour prendre le moins de place possible.

« Je ne vais pas te blesser ou autre… On peut parler ? »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein, Potter ? », vint la réponse quelque peu étouffée. Harry le fixa.

« _Malefoy_ ? Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? »

« Je suis en pleine fête, Potter, on dirait ? Et tu n'es pas invité. Pars. Maintenant. »

Harry réalisa soudainement que sa bouche était ouverte et la referma précipitamment. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Devait-il essayer de faire parler Malefoy ? L'aider ? Lui jeter un sort pendant qu'il était par terre ?

Finalement, son côté Gryffondor prit le dessus sur son côté Serpentard, et il (quelque peu réticent) enleva sa main de sa manche gauche, où il gardait sa baguette, et marcha vers l'endroit où Malefoy était recroquevillé.

« Ecoute Malefoy. Est-ce que tu – je veux dire, qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Dégage, le Balafré ! », lui cracha Malefoy à la figure, s'éloignant de la voix d'Harry. « Ou, attends, non, mène moi à une fille vraiment jolie… En fait, à la réflexion, c'est de toi que nous parlons. Je finirais probablement en face d'une Weasley. Ou de Luna Logevood. Beurk. Non, laisse-moi juste là. Ce serait le mieux. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Malefoy. »

Malefoy rit d'une façon quelque peu hystérique dans ses genoux. « Non, je suppose que je ne le serais pas », se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Et tu es toujours là. Pourquoi, exactement ? »

Harry croisa les bras d'un air têtu et lança un regard furieux à la tête blonde. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas là. Ce n'est pas _ton _Hall d'Entrée », dit-il, avant de réaliser tardivement à quel point cela sonnait enfantin.

Malefoy, d'une manière surprenante, ne releva pas sa gaffe puérile. « Crois-moi, Potter, tu ne veux pas être là presque autant que je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Fais-moi juste confiance, ok ? »

Harry le regarda. « Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, » dit-il finalement en secouant la tête.

Il s'avança vers Malefoy et tira le bras de Malefoy pour essayer de l'amener à se relever. Et ça marcha Malefoy se leva à moitié et trébucha, juste devant Harry. Malefoy cligna des yeux et ses mains vinrent devant son visage pour qu'il évite de tomber, mais elles finirent quand même par s'accrocher au devant de la robe d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour soit s'excuser ou s'en prendre à lui – il n'avait pas encore vraiment décidé – mais finit par ne rien dire du tout. Il y eut peut-être une seconde durant laquelle les deux se fixèrent, et Harry était déconcerté par l'expression de Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter. C'était le choc, définitivement. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Et alors il y avait quelque chose d'autre…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver ce que c'était, Malefoy lui grogna dessus, les fit échanger de position et le plaqua contre le mur. Harry émit un son de protestation – de protestation, pas de douleur ou d'autre chose – et essaya de repousser Malefoy, mais Malefoy le tenait en place avec un grondement déterminé.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que – _mmph_ ! »

Harry fut brutalement coupé par Malefoy qui le maintint durement contre le mur par les épaules, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. _L'embrassa_ ! Un _baiser_ sur la bouche, les lunettes bancales et les nez se cognant !

Harry se débattit, bien sûr. Il se débattit probablement plus fort que si Malefoy était un Mangemort essayant de lui trancher la gorge, mais Malefoy semblait vraiment possédé la prise qu'il avait sur les cheveux et les épaules d'Harry le maintenait _très_ fortement.

Harry essaya de lever le genou pour atteindre Malefoy là où ça faisait vraiment mal – c'était de bonne guerre, après tout. Pourtant, Malefoy sembla le prédire, et frotta son érection contre le pied d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une bonne cible, et continua d'essayer d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry.

Là, Harry entendit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux d'entendre jusque là :

« Finnegan, vous serez peut-être surpris d'entendre que je n'arrange pas mes retenues en fonction de la vie sociale de mes élèves. Vous _serez_ dans mon bureau à huit heures pile ce soir, suis-je clair ? Maintenant, asseyez-vous, le garçon magnifiquement inintelligent, ou c'est vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry libéra rapidement sa tête de l'emprise de Malefoy, grimaçant à cause de quelques uns de ses cheveux arrachés par la main crispée de Malefoy. « Monsieur ! Pro – ouch, merde ! Professeur Rogue ! S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il me lâche ! », hurla Harry, grimaçant encore comme, rejeté de la bouche d'Harry, Malefoy le mordit fort dans le cou.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre langage, Potter, annonça Rogue d'une voix traînante, il sourit d'un air narquois en les voyant. « Toute rencontre amoureuse est interdite dans les couloirs de l'école. Encore cinq points de moins. »

Harry n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour réfléchir à quel point c'était phénoménalement injuste la main de Malefoy essayait vaillamment de rentrer dans le pantalon de Harry et, censé être héroïque et chevaleresque ou pas, il cèderait bien volontiers tous les points de la maison Gryffondor pour empêcher ça.

« Professeur ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Rogue fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts semblant réfléchir à laisser Harry à la merci de Malefoy – apparemment devenu complètement fou, mais Malefoy choisit heureusement ce moment-là pour agripper le haut de la tête d'Harry et la repousser derrière contre la pierre si fort que la vision d'Harry se troubla momentanément d'étoiles blanches scintillantes.

« Professeur ! »

« Oh, très bien, Potter. » Rogue pointa paresseusement sa baguette sur son pair. Il y eut un bref rayon de lumière et quand Harry cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître la dernière des étoiles, il vit que Malefoy était affalé sur le sol dans le coin opposé du hall. Il commença à se relever et se dirigea vers Harry une nouvelle fois, mais se trouva bloqué comme par un mur invisible d'un autre mouvement las de la baguette de Rogue. Il gémit de frustration.

« Me – merci, monsieur, » dit Harry, observant Malefoy avec horreur en essuyant fébrilement sa bouche avec le plat de sa main. Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Explication, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Monsieur ? ». Rogue tourna directement le regard en direction de Malefoy, qui était pressé contre la barrière invisible, les yeux fixés sur Harry. De la manière dont se tenait Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait ignorer la trop évidente bosse dans le pantalon de Malefoy. Il déglutit et regarda ailleurs.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit-il honnêtement. « Il était juste accroupi par là – » il montra le mur, «– et je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, et il est juste devenu fou. Je veux dire, au début, comme j'ai dit, il était tout penché, il ne levait pas les yeux, et quand il l'a fait, il a commence à… euh… eh bien, vous l'avez vu, monsieur. »

« En effet, » dit sèchement Rogue. Il passa la barrière qui retenait Drago comme si elle n'était pas là et lui parla fort, comme s'il était sourd ou stupide. « Mr Malefoy. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il lancé un sort ? »

Draco le regarda comme si parler lui causait une grande douleur. Sans lever les yeux d'Harry, il cracha, « Non. Une potion. _Nngh, Potter !_ »

Rogue braqua le regard brusquement sur Harry. « Lui avez-vous donné une potion ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! » dit âprement un Harry choqué. « Il était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé, je vous l'ai dit ! J'étais dans la Grande Salle, vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui, je – »

Rogue ignora son plaidoyer et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy.

« Mr Malefoy… Draco, regardez-moi. »

Le regard de Malefoy restait résolument sur Harry.

« Malefoy ! » aboya Rogue. Malefoy semblait essayer il tourna sa tête en direction de Rogue, mais ses yeux restaient fixes. Harry se sentit très gêné. Rogue, apparemment en train de perdre patience, attrapa le menton de Malefoy vers lui. La vision de Malefoy s'est interrompue, et il haleta comme s'il émergeait dans l'air après avoir passé beaucoup de temps sous l'eau.

« Oh, merde ! Professeur ! Oh merde oh merde oh merde. Je… _Merlin !_ »

« Mr Malefoy » dit calmement Rogue. « Potter – ne le regardez pas – Potter vous a-t-il forcé à boire une potion ? »

On aurait dit que Malefoy utilisait une quantité phénoménale d'énergie pour s'empêcher de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. Il courba la tête et fixa ses chaussures au lieu de regarder Rogue et s'adressa à elles.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est… oh, _Merlin_, j'ai besoin… J'ai besoin… »

Rogue, au lieu de réprimander Malefoy à cause de son langage (ce qu'il aurait fait pour Harry, potion ou pas), semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Ses froids yeux noirs balayaient le sol près du mur. Il s'y rendit et ramassa une petite bouteille – à peu près la taille d'une boîte alimentaire colorée Moldue – qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée, et l'examina à la lumière.

« Vous n'avez pas administré cette potion à Mr Malefoy, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Harry d'un air furieux.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez pas vu qui a donné cette potion à Malefoy ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Très bien. » Rogue glissa la bouteille dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. « Je vais emmener Mr Malefoy dans mon bureau et essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est vraiment passé cet après-midi. Vous, Potter allez nous accompagner. Je suppose que vous n'aviez rien d'autre de prévu ? »

Harry, son enthousiasme douché, pensa avec nostalgie à la luxuriante herbe verte et aux vents vifs du terrain de Quidditch. Il secoua la tête sombrement.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Rogue hocha la tête une fois et donna un léger coup de baguette vers Malefoy, faisant s'évanouir la barrière invisible. Les yeux de Malefoy passèrent immédiatement du sol à Harry et il vola vers lui, un air de prédateur évident sur le visage, et Harry glapit. Il vit Rogue s'éloigner rapidement dans un de ces couloirs qui menaient aux cachots, et, s'échappant de la prise de Malefoy, il se rua dans le passage après son professeur de Potions.

La pièce était froide et humide et les souvenirs de son esprit, il y avait volé à plusieurs reprises l'assaillirent dès qu'il franchit la porte. Il frissonna et regarda les quelques choses mortes dans des bocaux qui étaient apparues depuis sa dernière visite ici. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il comptait passer son après-midi libre.

Sur le chemin du Hall d'Entrée, il s'était caché dans une alcôve et avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ait couru devant lui, l'air fou. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue, il semblait qu'il se soit un peu calmé il était assis le dos bien droit sur une des chaises en bois qui étaient devant le bureau, résolu à ne pas regarder Harry. Harry vint prendre la chaise à côté de lui mais Rogue l'arrêta.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que s'asseoir à trois pieds de Malefoy est la chose la plus sage à faire maintenant, Potter ? dit-il de façon désagréable. « Je suggérerais que vous utilisiez n'importe quelle forme de la matière qui réside dans votre crâne et passe pour un cerveau, mais je suis de plus en plus convaincu que votre crâne est entièrement creux. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Rogue roula des yeux. « Asseyez-vous sur la chaise près de la porte, idiot. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise près de la porte, en pensant qu'il serait au moins capable de sortir rapidement si Malefoy devenait fou une nouvelle fois, bien qu'il ne semblât pas troublé du tout depuis qu'Harry était entré. Harry le regarda, curieux, en se demandant si Rogue lui avait lancé un sort de Saucissonnage, mais il remarqua alors que les mains de Malefoy étaient agrippées avec force au siège de sa chaise. Ses articulations étaient blanches.

Harry se tourna vers Rogue, et le regarda en silence pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité alors qu'il hachait, remuait et versait méthodiquement au-dessus d'un assez petit (Harry supposa une fois et demie la taille standard) chaudron. Les évènements de l'après-midi lui revenaient en tête encore et encore, à tel point qu'il aurait payé pour les oublier. Malefoy avait l'air – bien qu'Harry détesta l'admettre – inhabituellement vulnérable, replié sur lui-même, refusant de lever les yeux. Et s'il le faisait…

Attendez une minute. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, parce que s'il le faisait…

Une horrible pensée vint à l'esprit d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour, n'est-ce-pas ? » lâcha-t-il.

Rogue ne répondit pas il jeta une poudre de couleur jaune dans le chaudron, ce qui immédiatement jaillir des jets de vapeur violette. Il se pencha dans la vapeur et renifla, et en ressortit avec un sourire satisfait. "Non, ce n'en est pas", dit-il. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement pur.

« Oh, bien, » dit-il. « Parce que ça aurait été horr – »

« C'est une potion de désir »

Harry avala presque sa propre langue. « C'est une… quoi ? » suffoqua-t-il.

« Une potion de désir, Potter, vous êtes sourd ? »

Harry jeta un œil à Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas si surpris. Pour l'énième fois, Harry se demanda _qui avait_ donné à Malefoy la potion.

« Pouvez-vous le guérir ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue poussa un soupir irrité. « Les Potions, Mr Potter, ne peuvent pas guérir. Elles peuvent avoir des remèdes, ou des antidotes, mais elles ne guériront jamais complètement. »

Harry ne voyait pas la différence, vraiment, et était sur le point de le dire, mais Rogue continua.

« Il y a, pourtant, une antidote possible à cette potion particulière – qui est vendue sous le nom d'_Oxeris Votum_, si vous éprouvez pour une fois de l'intérêt pour quelque chose d'autre que vous-même – bien que dû à la complexité de la recette, il ne faille pas beaucoup de temps pour la préparer. »

Harry avait plusieurs choses à répondre à ça, la première était qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose que lui-même – il planifiait de sauver le monde, non ? – mais il fut une fois encore coupé avant qu'il n'ait pu parler.

« Combien de temps ? » C'était la première fois que Malefoy parlait depuis qu'Harry était entré dans la pièce, et Harry fut choqué d'à quel point sa voix semblait terne. La façon dont Rogue le regarda était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant – c'était presque… doux.

« Environ un mois. » Malefoy ne dit rien, baissa seulement la tête. Harry pouvait presque sentir la tristesse venir à lui en vagues.

« Je suis désolé, Drago. L'_Orexis Votum_ a été interdit par le Ministère il y a presque trente ans. Ils ne vendent plus l'antidote chez les apothicaires, même pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Franchement, je suis étonné que quelqu'un ait réussi à se procurer la potion de lui-même. Si tout se passe comme prévu, elle devrait être prête juste avant Noël. »

« Meilleur cadeau à jamais, » dit sèchement Malefoy. « Joyeux Noël, Drago ! Tu ne veux plus baiser Harry Potter. Profite ! »

Harry se figea. Il avait réalisé qu'il était en quelque sorte impliqué dans toute cette histoire de potion de désir, évidemment, mais l'entendre en des termes si directs de la bouche de Drago Malefoy était juste _étrange. _Et définitivement pas du bon étrange. Plus comme à la limite de la pire bizarrerie qui pourrait être, avec une énorme pile de _vraiment pas bon_ entassé sur le dessus.

« Je doute que ça va être le soleil et les pâquerettes pour moi non plus, Malefoy, » dit-il.

« Toi, Potter, tu n'as _aucun droit _de te plaindre de ton implication là-dedans. Tout est de ta faute, » cracha Malefoy, toujours regardant droit devant.

« Ma faute ? » hurla Harry.

« Oui, » dit Malefoy, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Si ça te dérangerait de te mêler de _tes affaires_ parfois on n'en serait pas là maintenant. »

Harry renifla. « Ouais, tu serais toujours recroquevillé sur le sol du Hall d'Entrée, » dit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais assis sur le sol d'ailleurs ? Tu pensais rester là pour le reste de ta vie ? »

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle Harry savait que Malefoy se renfrognait. « Ta gueule, Potter. Je… rassemblais mes pensées. »

« Tes pensées, ouais d'accord. Peut- être que si tu pensais parfois, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation, » râla Harry, en observant le derrière de la tête de Malefoy.

« Et peut-être que si tu n'étais pas si déterminé à ce que tout le monde t'adore, _tu_ ne serais pas dans cette situation, » dit Malefoy, moqueur. « C'est probablement parce que tu n'as jamais eu de mère. Bien que je doute que même ta mère aurait pu _t'_aimer. »

Harry se releva brusquement. Sa chaise fit un bruit fort en grattant contre les dalles de pierre du sol du bureau. « Malefoy, tu la fermes maintenant ou je te jure que je –»

« Quand est-ce que vous finirez vos chamailleries puériles ! » interrompit Rogue, les fixant tous les deux.

Harry se tut, fumant.

« Merci. Maintenant, bien sûr pendant ce mois, _vous deux _allez être affectés par cette misérable affaire d'Etat. Je peux garantir que pas un seul de vous deux ne survivra à cette épreuve à moins que vous ne cessiez d'agir comme des enfants et ne commenciez à vous comporter _de manière responsable._ Vous êtes assez grands je ne devrais pas à avoir à vous dire ça ! »

Harry jeta un regard à Malefoy, qui avait à nouveau la tête baissée, et s'assit lentement. Il supposait qu'il était un peu stupide de se chamailler avec Malefoy à un moment comme celui-là. Peut-être qu'il _devrait _essayer d'agir de manière responsable. Rogue lui donna un de ses rares regards d'approbation.

« Bien, les potions de désir développent les sentiments de désir chez le preneur sans l'affection qu'un philtre d'amour donne, donc Malefoy, vous continuerez à voir Potter comme l'insupportable idiot qu'il est. Rogue sourit et Malefoy laissa échapper un grognement, tandis qu'Harry testait sa nouvelle responsabilité en ne réagissant pas à la provocation, bien qu'il voulait jeter un sort à Rogue et Malefoy, quelque chose de méchant et avec espoir, irréversible.

« Cependant, » continua Rogue. « Vous _aurez_ besoin de contact avec Potter sur une base presque quotidienne. Les recherches sur l'_Orexis Votum _sont très inexactes dû à la nature illégale de la potion, donc nous ne pouvons pas prévoir comment vous allez réagir à son influence. »

« Attendez, » dit Malefoy. « J'_aurai besoin_ de contact avec lui ? Ce n'est pas juste un truc mental ? »

« Techniquement, oui, les effets sont seulement mentaux, » dit Rogue lentement. « Cependant, l'influence est tellement forte sur l'esprit qu'il sera convaincu que sans Potter, vous ne pourrez pas survivre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle la potion a été interdite par le Ministère les potions de désir puissantes ont le pouvoir de rendre fou le buveur, ou même le tuer. »

Malefoy murmura quelque chose dans son souffle. Harry perçut les mots « _vais tuer_ » et « _bâtard_ ». Puis quelque chose le frappa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement par « contact » ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Je ne vais pas devoir, enfin… _le faire_ avec lui, si ? »

« Aussi charmant que je trouve votre langage enfantin, Potter, je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse concrète, » ricana Rogue. « Même si des recherches proprement dites devaient être effectuées, le niveau de désir induit par la potion serait spécifique à chaque individu. Seul Draco lui-même peut dire à quel point l'influence de la potion est forte. Je suppose, toutefois, que la copulation ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Vous supposez ? » dit Drago faiblement. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûr ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Mais, si vous apprenez à vous contrôlez de manière adéquate, je suis presque certain que vos interactions ne nécessiteront pas d'arriver à ce stade. »

« Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas encore dit ce que « contact » voulait dire, » fit remarquer Harry. « Est-ce que je peux juste lui tenir la main ou autre chose ? »

Rogue sourit d'un air narquois et Harry sentit comme un sentiment de naufrage dans son estomac. « J'ai bien peur que seul Mr Malefoy puisse répondre à cette question. En tant que tel, Potter, vous devez vous efforcer d'écouter ce qu'il dit qu'il ressent et coopérer au mieux de vos capacités. »

Oh super. Donc maintenant la vertu d'Harry dépendait de Malefoy – à qui on n'avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait – en quelque sorte l'apprentissage du contrôle de soi sous l'influence d'une potion-tellement-puissante-qu'elle-était-illégale qui lui donnait envie d'Harry dans son lit plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le monde entier.

Parfois, Harry détestait vraiment sa vie.

« Professeur, » dit-il, debout. « A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose, je pense vraiment que je devrais y aller. » _Avant que je ne décide que tuer Malefoy serait le meilleur plan d'action_, pensa-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Potter, » ricana Rogue. « Je suis sûr que vos caniches se demandent où vous êtes. »

Drago sourit d'un air narquois et regarda Harry pour la première fois depuis le Hall d'Entrée. Son sourire disparut immédiatement et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se dirigea vers Harry mais le charme du bouclier rapidement érigé par Rogue le retint.

« Contrôlez-vous, Drago, » dit-il d'urgence, toute trace de moquerie partie. « Vous allez le voir énormément pendant le mois prochain et vous ne pouvez pas l'attaquer tout le temps. Autant que j'ai essayé de les convaincre du contraire, le personnel de Poudlard persiste à désapprouver les endommagements de leur Golden Boy. Vous devez apprendre à vous contrôler. »

Les mains de Malefoy étaient crispées en poings fermés et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était en train d'imaginer qu'elles tremblent. Malefoy avait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Prenez une grande respiration, » dit Rogue, en regardant intensément Malefoy. « Concentrez-vous sur votre animosité envers lui. Loin de moi l'encouragement de l'inimité entre mes élèves, mais si vous vous concentrez sur cette hostilité, vous trouverez plus facile de surmonter les exhortations de la potion. _Concentrez-vous_, maintenant… »

Les yeux de Malefoy demeurèrent fixés sur Harry pendant de longs moments, durant lesquels Rogue et Harry retenaient leurs respirations. Alors, avec une grimace et une grande inspiration, Malefoy détacha les yeux d'Harry. Il frissonna.

« Parfois, Professeur, » se plaignit-il, « je déteste vraiment ma vie. »

Harry émergea des cachots avec la tête encore bourdonnante. Quel pétrin. Un de ces jours, il allait juste laisser le monde régler ses problèmes seul essayer d'aider n'a jamais semblé bien marcher pour lui.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai attendu sur le terrain pendant _des heures_ ! » La voix de Ron Weasley s'éleva du premier étage. Harry leva les yeux. Ron et Hermione étaient à mi-chemin dans l'escalier en marbre et marchaient vers lui. Hermione semblait inquiète Ron, agacé.

« J'ai vérifié dans le dortoir mais ton balai était toujours là… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire à Ron et Hermione à propos de sa nouvelle… situation. Au moins pas maintenant, sous le regard curieux d'une bonne part de la population étudiante de Poudlard.

« Je, euh, j'ai dû ranger des trucs en Potions. Pour Rogue. » Il ne mentait pas, se dit-il à lui-même. Il les rencontra au bas des escaliers. « On peut encore aller voler maintenant, pourtant, non ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.

Ron le regarda incrédule. « Mec, il est six heures et demie. Et c'est tout noir à l'extérieur. Nous étions juste descendus pour dîner. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé avant le pudding, Hermione aurait fait envoyer une équipe de recherche. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil. L'heure du dîner. Cela expliquerait le Hall bondé. Il était resté dans les cachots bien plus longtemps qu'il n'avait réalisé.

« Sûr, » dit-il faiblement. « Le dîner. Euh, désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, Hermione. »

Hermione lui fit son meilleur regard toi-et-moi-parlerons-de-tout-ça-plus-tard. « Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je suis juste contente que Voldemort ne soit pas entré furtivement et se soit débarrassé de toi. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry un peu mollement, désireux d'arrêter de parler de sa disparition inexpliquée. « Eh bien, euh, allons-y. Je _meurs de faim_. »

Harry réussit à éviter de répondre aux questions sifflantes d'Hermione toute la nuit en prétendant qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de Métamorphose (Hermione ne s'interposerait jamais entre quelqu'un et ses devoirs, peu importe à quel point elle était curieuse) et en disparaissant en haut des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Une fois là, cependant, il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées, et la connaissance de ce que le reste de l'année entraînerait, accrochait au-dessus de lui comme un épais brouillard alors qu'il était couché sur son lit.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer, mais si tout suivait son plan, Malefoy avait raison cette année, Harry allait recevoir le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'il ait jamais reçu.


	3. Chapitre 2

Notes de la traductrice : - Désolée du retard. J'ai eu comme on dit des « problèmes familiaux » et un voyage m'a empêché d'avancer… L'autre chapitre devrait arriver en une semaine parce qu'il est moins long.

Si vous notez des erreurs, fautes d'orthographe, tournures « lourdes », etc. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Eeeet, les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs et traducteurs, si cette fiction en vaut la peine, hésitez pas non plus.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling et ceci est une traduction de « It's not a love potion ».

Chapitre 2

Drago s'enterra sous les couvertures.

_Des yeux verts, plus foncés par le désir…_

Il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout. Ses cheveux devaient sans doute être dressés sur sa tête vue la quantité de fois qu'il s'était tourné et retourné pendant la nuit, et il était désagréablement en sueur.

_Une paire de lèvres gercées haletantes, un gémissement s'échappant d'elles…_

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il se sentait mal. Il gémit et se tourna sur le côté, serrant fortement la taie d'oreiller dans son poing essayant désespérément d'ignorer les images qui ne le _laisseraient – pas – tranquille_.

Il essaya de faire ce que Rogue lui avait dit de faire, de se concentrer sur sa haine pour Potter, mais quand il le faisait tout ce qui arrivait était qu'il commençait à imaginer Potter énervé, ce qui à son tour le conduisait à imaginer Potter tout rouge, ce qui à son tour le conduisait à imaginer Potter rougi et repu après une longue session de ce que Rogue avait délicatement appelé « la copulation ».

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et soupira profondément. La nuit dernière quand il était finalement arrivé du bureau de Rogue, il avait eu une grosse dispute avec Blaise. Pas une dispute hurler-jeter des sorts-frapper comme il avait toujours eu avec Potter – pitié, ils étaient des _Serpentards _– mais ça avait été intense. Zabini avait refusé d'admettre que forcer Drago à boire une potion qui pourrait le _tuer_ n'avait peut-être pas été une mauvaise idée, et Drago avait refusé d'admettre que Blaise n'était pas le seul qui allait trop loin dans ses blagues parfois (la fois où il avait complètement fait disparaître le bras de Nott était un _accident_, pour l'amour de Merlin !).

Ceci dit, Drago s'était énormément amusé en informant Zabini que Rogue était allé dans le Hall d'Entrée pour le trouver en train de pousser un autre élève violemment (pour des raisons évidentes, Drago n'avait pas dit qui) sur le mur et de l'embrasser passionnément, et maintenant connaissait toute l'histoire (bien que Drago supprima également la partie où il avait refusé de dire à Rogue qui était à l'origine de toute l'affaire en premier lieu), jusque dans le nom de la marque de la potion.

Et maintenant, Zabini allait tourner les gens contre lui pendant au moins une semaine et Drago ne savait pas combien de coups sa réputation pouvait prendre avant de devenir officiellement banni et il voulait juste _tellement_ Potter.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait surmonté ça, comment le goût mielleux du liquide de pétales de rose avait menacé de le submerger et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire à ce sujet. Comment le moment même où il avait aperçu Potter une explosion de quelque chose de si puissant au bord de la douleur s'était déclenché dans le creux de son estomac. Comment cela s'était ensuite propagé, s'étendant vers le haut pour envelopper sa poitrine et le picoter aux extrémités de ses doigts.

Comment il avait soudain pris conscience – tellement incroyablement conscience – de tout ce qu'était Harry James Potter.

Il pouvait le sentir maintenant, couler dans ses veines, se cacher juste sous la surface de sa peau. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti auparavant comme le feu et la glace dans une bataille permanente dans chaque fibre de son être.

C'était pire quand Potter était près. Dès que Drago le repérait, la potion l'enflammait, l'exhortant d'aller _plus près_, lui promettant une récompense s'il pouvait juste _toucher_.

Même quand il ne le _regardait_ pas ça n'allait pas juste en étant dans la même pièce que lui, la sensation de désir incontrôlable était assez forte pour le rendre fou. Ou au moins pour l'envoyer dans le bureau du directeur si jamais un des professeurs prenait l'idée d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui superficiellement et voyait justement ce qu'il voulait faire à leur héros.

Et peut-être que la pire chose était qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas _supporter_ la pensée d'aimer Potter d'une quelconque manière. Juste penser à cet idiot d'une manière positive le rendait nauséeux. Il ne _voulait _pas trouver Potter attirant. Il voulait être capable de détester Potter autant qu'il l'avait toujours fait, il voulait détester sa vue plutôt que d'en être excité.

Il voulait Potter penché sur un bureau et gémissant le nom de Drago, oh maudissez-ça.

Il déplora une nouvelle fois sa putain de malchance. Plus de mille personnes dans cette école, et qui est-ce qu'il aurait ? Mr Je Suis Trop Bien Pour Toi Le Héros Suffisant _Bâtard_ Potter.

Drago était allongé là fixant les rideaux de son lit depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, dirigeant son esprit vers des pensées banales et essayant désespérément de se sortir Potter de la tête. Ce n'était pas facile du tout dès que Drago pensait tout contrôler, son esprit perfide lui balançait un nouveau souvenir – une simple chose telle que pourchasser Potter sur un balai était soudainement une des plus érotiques qu'il ait jamais expérimentées et il se trouvait en érection encore.

Après la cinquième tentative d'avoir les choses sous contrôle, juste pour les retrouver en boucle dans son cerveau encore, Drago abandonna. Il soupira de résignation et décida que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était une longue, et _froide_ douche.

Le petit-déjeuner fut un désastre. Pansy l'avait pris d'assaut et exigé de savoir ce qui se passait entre lui et Blaise avec une voix perçante qui attira l'attention de tous les étudiants dans un rayon de vingt pieds. Bien sûr Drago avait refusé de lui répondre, donc, après quelques insultes hurlées, elle décida de l'ignorer. En conséquence, Drago but son café matinal en silence au bout de la table des Serpentards avec Crabbe et Goyle pour seule compagnie. Inutile de dire, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour converser.

Mais il pouvait gérer l'ostracisme social. Il trouvait souvent le bavardage banal ennuyeux des repas, de toute façon, en particulier les matins. Non, il n'y eut qu'un seul évènement ce matin qui ruina _vraiment_ l'humeur de Drago : Potter rentrant dans le hall.

Tout le corps de Drago se tendit et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa tasse de café tellement fort qu'il eut peur qu'elle se casse bientôt, tellement l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas bondir et attaquer Potter là tout de suite et devant l'école entière était grand. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'empêche de le fixer, cependant, donc c'était en quelque sorte une bonne chose incontestablement que le reste des Septièmes années de Serpentard ne lui prêtaient pas attention s'il était assis à sa place habituelle entouré de ses amis en train de parler, quelqu'un aurait immédiatement remarqué son comportement étrange. D'un autre côté, Crabbe et Goyle ayant rarement l'œil aiguisé dans le meilleur des cas, perdaient tout sens de l'observation dès qu'il y avait de la nourriture pas trop loin.

Et _alors_ Potter eut l'audace de regarder droit dans sa direction et de rougir. Rougir ! Peut-être qu'il venait juste de réaliser à quel point Drago était près de traverser le hall en courant et de l'attaquer, pour son honneur, il détourna rapidement le regard et prit soin de s'asseoir dos à la table des Serpentards. Ou peut-être que Potter se trouvait trop _bon_ pour regarder Drago en face.

Pas que ça avait de l'importance. L'arrière de Potter était juste aussi bien que le devant, sinon mieux – au moins de cette manière Drago n'avait pas à voir son expression d'auto-satisfaction rageante.

Alors Drago passa l'intégralité du petit-déjeuner à contempler paresseusement l'arrière de la tête de Potter, son café refroidissant, oublié. Avec le temps le Hall commença à se vider comme les étudiants et les professeurs partaient de la même façon pour leur premier cours de la journée, Drago aurait pu décrire dans les moindres détails la façon dont les cheveux de Potter ondulaient sur sa nuque, comment ils restaient presque dressés au sommet, et comment Drago imaginait à quoi ils ressembleraient après plusieurs heures de baise intense.

Il passa ses deux premiers cours dans un état second son esprit était complètement occupé alternativement par à quel point il détestait Potter et à quel point il voulait Potter, et il n'avait pas la place pour des absurdités sans conséquence tels que la manière correcte de tenir sa baguette pour produire un sort d'Expelliarmus d'efficacité maximum.

Ce fut pendant la pause du matin qu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Potter, Weasley et Granger se dirigeaient hors de la cour, Weasley et Granger se chamaillant comme d'habitude Potter traînant derrière.

Le contrôle de Drago avait été trop éprouvé pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures et il ne pouvait honnêtement plus s'en empêcher. Jetant un sort de Silence en murmurant sur Potter et espérant que ses propres pas seraient inaudibles grâce au volume croissant du débat Weasley/Sang de Bourbe, il suivit le trio jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un des placards à balais inutilisés de Rusard plus loin dans le couloir. Ricanant tout seul, Drago se faufila juste derrière Potter, l'attrapa par le cou de sa robe et, ignorant les mains agitées de Potter paniqué, le fit passer par la – vraiment grinçante, heureusement que Granger et Weasley n'ont pas entendu ça – porte.

Potter, l'idiot maladroit, trébucha sur un seau dans le noir du placard, mais ce ne fut rien. Ses bras se lancèrent en avant pour se rattraper et il lâcha Drago lui donnant une opportunité parfaite de se coller contre le long corps chaud de Potter. Drago était assez sûr qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement là, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire tant qu'il pouvait rester là, ses bras enveloppés autour de Potter et son front collé au dos de Potter, il était heureux.

Potter semblait s'être raidi avec le choc (Potter… raide… _ohh_), donc Drago, profitant de l'absence des membres qui s'agitaient de Potter, colla sa bouche au cou de Potter. Potter avait même bon goût, DAMN HIM. Et son odeur, oh Merlin. Drago enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Potter (juste dans l'ondulation du bas qu'il avait passé le petit-déjeuner à examiner, doux Merlin c'était aussi bon qu'il l'avait imaginé) et inhala profondément. _Mmmmm_.

Pourtant, l'augmentation récente de la présence de Potter dans sa vie devait avoir déjà eu un effet néfaste sur son cerveau, parce que dans toutes ses réflexions sur où étaient les bras de Potter quand il le frappait, Drago avait oublié de s'inquiéter de quelque chose de plus important maintenant que les bras de Potter étaient raides : la baguette de Potter.

La baguette qui était maintenant pointée plutôt régulièrement sur Drago par-dessus l'épaule de Potter.

Mais la chose était telle que, Drago ne pouvait pas arrêter. Potter était juste trop bon. C'était littéralement impossible pour Drago d'arrêter de sucer et mordiller le délicieux cou de Potter. Impossible de se contenter des glorieux endroits où sa peau avait touché celle de Potter. Impossible, c'était, jusqu'à ce que Potter lui jette un sort.

Drago laissa échapper un cri et vola en arrière, sa joue en feu à cause de la douleur et son corps en feu à cause du besoin. Putain – de _Potter_ – de merde.

« Pourquoi ça ? » hurla-t-il, frottant sa joue.

« Pourquoi ça ? » répéta Potter incrédule, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu m'as attaqué et traîné dans un placard à balais, voilà pourquoi ! »

Drago trouvait que c'était injuste. « Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute ! » dit-il. « Je pense que tu vas trouver que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant, Potter. Si tu n'étais pas tellement un _fâcheux_ – »

Potter ne sembla pas impressionné. « Ecoute, peu importe, » dit-il rapidement. « Reste loin de moi, ok, Malefoy ? » Et avec cela, Potter ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant plisser les yeux Drago contre la soudaine inondation de lumière vive. Quand il eut finalement rassemblé ses esprits et se fut arrangé, Potter était parti.

_Mardi._

Drago s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, le cœur battant la chamade. Après une observation attentive (Drago refusait d'appeler ça « harcèlement ») au fil des jours, il avait remarqué que Potter utilisait toujours la même route du Hall à la salle commune des Gryffondors : un passage caché derrière une tapisserie au deuxième étage. Après une inspection plus précise, Drago avait découvert que la tapisserie masquait en fait un étroit escalier qui traversait le troisième étage entièrement et émergeait à proximité de la bibliothèque au quatrième étage.

Cogitant avec ces nouvelles connaissances, Drago avait quitté le repas tôt. Il n'avait pas eu faim, malgré les larges parts de gâteau au chocolat tentantes qui reposaient au milieu de la table, et en plus, il se languissait d'une opportunité de voir Potter à nouveau. Et à voir comme Potter devait être sur ses gardes après le spectacle d'hier, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'espoir en une embuscade dans les couloirs…

Un plan s'était formé dans l'esprit de Drago pendant qu'il touillait dans sa tourte au poulet, les yeux sur la table des Gryffondors (et sur un Gryffondor en particulier). Granger avait entraîné Weasley quelque part – probablement pour créer des enfants roux aux cheveux touffus avec des dents choquantes, une chose que le monde n'avait pas besoin de voir – laissant Potter finir son repas en compagnie de Longdubat.

Mais, Drago avait tiré des profondeurs de sa mémoire, Longdubat se rendait toujours dans les serres tout de suite après le repas, ce qui voulait dire que Potter retournerait dans sa salle commune tout seul…

Après avoir réalisé ça, Drago avait immédiatement quitté le hall sous les regards curieux de certains de ses camarades de maison. Rien à faire. S'ils voulaient lui demander quelque chose, ils devraient lui reparler, non ?

Après ce qui ressemblait à des heures d'attente – mais en réalité ce fut probablement plus quelque chose comme cinq minutes – Drago entendit une seule paire de pas approchants. Il retint sa respiration, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, et se raidit.

Potter, d'après ce que Drago pouvait se rappeler, tirait toujours la tapisserie en arrière sur le bord droit avant d'entrer dans le passage et de le laisser retomber. C'était ce sur quoi comptait Drago, caché alors qu'il était dans l'ombre à gauche du couloir. Si il pouvait attraper Potter dès qu'il lâcherait le matériel, il pourrait lui jeter un rapide Charme de Silence et alors personne dans le couloir dehors ne pourrait voir ou entendre la lutte inévitable de Potter et venir en courant aider leur héros.

C'était ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas.

Les bruits de pas finirent par s'arrêter et A BEAM de lumière venant du couloir éclaira les escaliers étroits un moment et Potter – Drago pouvait dire que c'était lui sans même regarder – entra. La tapisserie retomba en place et Drago fit son coup.

"Silencio !" murmura-t-il dans un souffle, en pointant sa baguette sur la porte, et le bruit sourd des étudiants marchant dans le couloir disparut complètement. Les mains de Potter volèrent jusqu'à sa baguette et il fit une pause, les yeux fixés sur un point là où Drago était caché dans l'obscurité.

« Que – ? » commença-t-il, mais Drago était sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

C'était une sensation incroyable, sa peau étant près de Potter à nouveau, et il s'autorisa à se perdre dans ce plaisir, la sensation d'un corps chaud – celui de _Potter _– tellement près du sien. Il s'y délectait, profitant de la sensation de pétillement sous la peau de la potion, l'autorisant à le consumer, à prendre le dessus, à faire de Potter le centre de son univers.

Et Potter, comme d'habitude, arriva et ruina tout.

Quelque chose de petit et pointu lui appuya durement dans les côtes, et il prit un temps si long que c'en était honteux à Drago pour réaliser que c'était la baguette de Potter.

« Non, ne le fais pas, » murmura-t-il, se pressant plus fort malgré la pointe de la baguette, trop sous l'influence de la potion pour être gêné. « Potter, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin… je… »

Il y eut un flash de lumière et Draco fut projeté en arrière, la douleur explosant dans sa poitrine. Son dos frappa le mur et il se laissa glisser contre, abasourdi du coup et la perte soudaine de contact avec Potter.

Potter avait l'air choqué. Drago pensa qu'il était dégoûté de son besoin évident (qui commençait alors à le rattraper ; son visage s'enflammant lentement. Merci Merlin il faisait sombre).

Il resta planté là pendant un long moment, juste fixant Drago la bouche ouverte. Maintenant que la douleur commençait à diminuer un peu, Drago devint une fois encore fasciné par Potter, la façon dont ses lèvres étaient formées, oh _Merlin_, et les deux fermèrent les yeux. Drago allait juste se lever et tendre la main à Potter, quand Potter rompit la connexion, murmurant quelque chose qui aurait pu être « Désolé, » et s'enfuit dans les escaliers, laissant Drago seul sur le sol.

_Mercredi._

Ce fut juste après le dîner, plus de trente heures depuis qu'il avait touché Potter pour la dernière fois, et Drago recommençait presque à craquer. Potter avait été très prudent depuis leur accrochage la veille il avait coincé les principaux couloirs où il y avait toujours des gens qui grouillaient et le regardaient effrayés et écœurés, et il avait toujours sa baguette prête à lancer un sort à Drago s'il se rapprochait trop – un fait que Drago avait appris le matin où il avait essayé d'attraper Potter sur son chemin pour aller en Enchantements.

Donc, Drago songeait, il ne pouvait plus approcher Potter lui-même. Mais connaissant Potter, il ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout s'il avait besoin d'_aide_.

Ebauchant rapidement les détails de son plan dans sa tête, Draco scanna les couloirs à la recherche d'un sujet potentiel.

Un petit garçon dont le chapeau était si grand qu'il lui recouvrait les yeux et dont la robe traînait sur le sol derrière lui ? Non, trop évident.

Une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs suçant une sucette saveur sang et fredonnant toute seule ? Non, trop bizarre.

Le garcon à lunettes aux cheveux terns qui serrait son sac à l'épaule et à la pêche de quelque chose dans sa poche tout en lançant des regards vigilants autour de lui ? Parfait.

Draco s'avança vers lui. "Salut," dit-il doucement. Le garçon sauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ne pas s'exposer. Drago approuvait.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je te connais ? »

« Non, et tu ne me connaîtras pas, » répliqua Drago. « Ça te dirait de gagner cinq Gallions ? »

Le garçon plissa les yeux. « Dépend de ce que je dois faire, » dit-il. Pas encore de refus et pas d'insultes. Très bon. Si ce garçon n'était pas un Serpentard, Drago serait surpris.

« Pas grand-chose. Viens ici. » Il traîna le garçon d'un côté du couloir et lui exposa les grandes lignes de son plan brièvement, ne donnant pas de détails superflus. Quand il découvrit qu'Harry Potter était impliqué, le garçon (que Drago estimait être en quatrième année environ, malgré sa petite stature) demanda deux Gallions de plus. Juste parce qu'il l'aimait bien (et peut-être parce qu'il commençait à désespérer), Drago accepta.

« Il devrait arriver très bientôt. Dirige-le juste dans la direction du couloir d'Enchantements, il sera vide à cette heure de la soirée. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. « Facile. Quand est-ce que tu vas me payer ? »

Drago sourit et résista à l'envie de tapoter le garçon sur la tête. Il sortit une besace où il gardait sa monnaie et compta sept Gallions. « Là. Ils sont enchantés pour que tu ne puisses pas les utiliser si tu ne tiens pas parole. » Un mensonge, bien sûr, mais le garçon ne le saurait pas. Un tel sort était possible, théoriquement, même si il était au-delà du niveau de compétences de Drago (et de patience).

« Toujours prêt à le faire ? » demanda Drago.

Le garçon prit l'argent et le fourra profondément dans son sac. « 'Sûr. »

« Excellent, » dit Drago. « Je te regarderai de la salle d'Enchantements. Ne fais pas tout rater. »

Drago s'éloigna vivement, laissant le garçon seul dans le couloir. Une fois dans la salle d'Enchantements, il ferma presque entièrement la porte, laissant une fente par laquelle il pourrait regarder la performance du garçon.

Bien trop tôt, Potter et son groupe de supporters arrivèrent maladroitement dans le couloir. Drago se tendit dès que Potter fut dans son champ de vision, mais après trois jours d'observation (pas harcèlement, définitivement pas harcèlement), il commençait à s'habituer à contrôler l'envie puissante de _prétendre_ que la potion le contraignait.

Il retint sa respiration alors que le probablement-Serpentard apprenti apparut aussi, marchant en direction des Gryffondors, mais la tête baissée comme s'il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer par les effrayants-septième-années. Drago était impressionné son habileté à jouer avec un langage corporel comme celui-là, il paraissait jeune et vulnérable. _Parfait._

Mais, attends, le garçon continuait de marcher. Il allait dépasser le gang de Potter à tout moment. Attends – oui, il les avait juste dépassés ! Le petit – !

Le sac du garçon explosa soudainement spectaculairement, des morceaux de parchemin volant partout dans le couloir et des bouteilles d'encre se brisant sur le sol. « Oh non ! » gémit le garçon. Potter, maintenant quinze pieds en avant du désordre, regarda en arrière.

« Oh, toi tu es un petit génie, » murmura Drago. Pour avoir attendu jusqu'à ce que le groupe soit passé devant, le garçon – certainement Serpentard – s'était assuré que la plupart des Gryffondors continuaient de marcher, trop préoccupés par leurs propres culs pour être conscients de l'infortunée explosion du sac (bien que, Drago nota, les Gallions qu'il avait donnés au jeune garçon n'étaient pas sur le sol avec le reste du contenu du sac).

Potter, si. Stupide, idiot, noble Potter avait quitté le groupe et, faisant signe à Weasley, était allé aider l'enfant pitoyable. Drago appuya son oreille contre la porte pour entendre l'échange.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Potter gentiment. Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Drago présuma que son nouvel élève préféré exécutait son magnifique travail d'acteur en admiration devant le Célèbre Harry Potter.

« Euh, merci, » fit-il d'une voix aigue.

Silence, en dehors du brassage de parchemins. Puis, « Euh, est-ce que tu as vu mon Rapeltout ? Il doit être là quelque part… »

Une autre pause.

« Peut-être qu'il a roulé dans le couloir. Je vais aller voir pour toi, attends ici. »

Cher doux Merlin, mais Drago devait à ce gamin beaucoup plus de sept Gallions. Il savait même que Potter était trop irréfléchi et Moldu pour même penser à un sortilège. Et maintenant, les pas de Potter se rapprochaient plus près… plus près…

Drago arracha la porte de la salle de class et attrapa Potter, s'attachant à sa bouche plus rapidement qu'un Snidget* pouvait échapper à un Fléreur*. ET, ohh, c'était bon, c'était si bon. Peu importait que Potter soit en train de le frapper fort sur l' épaule pour lui faire lâcher prise, et peu importait que Potter n'arrête pas de tourner la tête et que donc Drago avait le plus souvent une bouchée de cheveux – c'étaient les cheveux de Potter, et cela rendait tout _merveilleux._

Après peut-être une minute de pure merveille, Potter réussit à se libérer et Drago trouva une baquette pointée sur son front, mais ne put pas s'amener à s'en soucier. Bien que les désirs de la potion avaient été loin d'être satisfaits, quelque chose de profond à l'intérieur de Drago ronronnait comme un chat content, et en quelque sorte rendait la proximité de Potter plus supportable.

Potter ne bougeait pas, sa baguette à quelques pouces** de la tempe de Drago. Ils se fixaient, tous deux refusant de reculer (même si pourtant, Potter avait le dessus la baguette de Drago était toujours dans la poche de sa robe), jusqu'à ce que Potter range finalement sa baguette et, sans un mot, s'avança vers le couloir principal.

_Jeudi._

Drago était à court d'idées. Potter avait apparemment disparu de la face de la terre il semblait apparaître à nouveau seulement pendant le cours de Potions (qui était une session de torture contre lui) et vraisemblablement ses autres cours, car Drago n'avait pas entendu parler de panique de masse qui aurait du survenir si Harry Potter avait osé ne pas se présenter en cours.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment il faisait. Le château lui-même se plierait probablement aux lois de la magie de Harry Potter s'il le désirait, et il n'y avait rien que Drago, ou quiconque, puisse faire à ce sujet.

Il avait brièvement envisagé courir après Potter pendant les Potions – il pouvait créer une diversion suffisamment facilement, et s'il réussissait à tirer Potter hors de la salle pendant que le reste de la classe était en effervescence, personne ne remarquerait que leur mascotte célèbre aurait disparu pendant cinq minutes – et si le sujet était enseigné par un autre professeur, il l'aurait probablement tenté. Mais Rogue était bien trop attentif pour laisser deux élèves disparaître même pour une seconde, même s'il savait à propos de cette foutue potion de désir, donc c'était mort.

Au lieu du cours de Potions, il avait eu à se distraire de la douleur rongeant du désir de Potter en tourmentant les amis de Potter. Il avait fait léviter de la Belladonne dans la potion de Granger quand elle était penchée sur son manuel, ainsi quand elle serait testée, sa potion de Reconstitution de sang causerait au buveur des furoncles jaunes palpitants il avait réussi à charmer tous les cheveux de Longdubat cheveu par cheveu sans qu'il le remarque (il serait probablement chauve si Finnegan n'avait pas hurlé de surprise quand il avait aperçu Longdubat et tombé en arrière dans le chaudron de Patil, papotant de son échec de réussir une potion décente) et il avait réussir à faire avoir une dispute spectaculaire à Weasley et Granger (qui travaillaient à la même table) sur qui avait utilisé toutes les queues de Salamandre (que Drago avait vidées dans la potion de Lavande Brown cinq minutes avant).

Mais même une telle session saine de persécution de Gryffondors ne pouvait pas distraire son esprit de Potter.

Le reste des Serpentards ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Une exclusion de toute la maison arrivait bizarrement fréquemment à chaque fois que deux Serpentards se disputaient et qu'un deux avait quelque chose à offrir. Dans presque tous les cas, l'élève malchanceux était réintégré au bout d'une semaine. Drago aurait probablement pu retourner au top si il n'était pas si distrait par Potter.

Drago soupira et laissa sa tête taper avec un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre du sixième étage où il était actuellement adossé. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, pas si Potter était si déterminé à l'éviter. Et Rogue avait dit que sans contact régulier, Drago deviendrait littéralement fou. Si Drago était honnête, il ne se sentait pas si loin de ce point.

Drago fit une pause dans ses rêveries. Peut-être qu'il était beaucoup plus près de la folie que ce qu'il pensait il entendait des bruits de pas. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle de classe inutilisée dans une partie de l'école où personne n'était jamais allé. Pourquoi donc est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait ici ?

Mais, bien sûr, les pas s'arrêtèrent en dehors de la classe et la porte s'ouvrir lentement dans un craquement. Une tête émergea de la porte, suivie de près par un corps. Un si beau corps. La respiration de Drago cessa dans un souffle, seulement pour inhaler fortement lorsque le nouveau venu marcha droit dans la salle et s'arrêta directement devant lui. Son expression était sombre et sa baguette était fermement dans sa main, mais il était là, debout en face de Drago.

« Je veux faire un marché avec toi, » dit Potter.

* Note de la traductrice : Le Snidget n'a pas de traduction en français. C'est l'ancêtre du Vif d'Or, il est classé XXXX dans le Bestiaire parce qu'il est interdit de le capturer. C'est une sorte d'oiseau de couleur dorée (ressemblant au Vif d'Or), qui attire donc le « Fléreur ». Lui flaire, comme son nom l'indique.

** Un pouce équivaut à 2.54 centimètres.


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de la traductrice : Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Ceci est une traduction de CrystalP734 : « It's not a love potion », lien disponible dans le résumé de la fic.

Si vous remarquez des fautes, des tournures lourdes, etc. n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Chapitre 3

Harry attendait que Malefoy réagisse mais Malefoy le regardait juste stupidement. « Hein ? »

« Un marché, Malefoy, » dit Harry doucement. « Tu sais, je fais quelque chose pour toi et alors tu fais quelque chose en retour. »

« Bon, ouais, bien sûr… Donc quel est le marché ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Eh bien, » commença Harry. « Les Potions ce matin ont été un fiasco total, et je _sais_ que tu y es pour quelque chose donc n'essaye pas de nier, et j'ai pensé que peut-être si, euh, si je ne te jetais pas un sort à chaque fois que tu, euh, eh bien… tu sais… et alors tu pourrais consentir à laisser tout le monde tranquille et… Malefoy ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy étaient fixés avec une intensité inquiétante sur la bouche d'Harry. « Hmm ? »

Harry soupira. « Est-ce que tu as écouté tout ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Ouais, » vint la réponse faible. « Quelque chose… Potions… autre chose… »

Harry commençait vraiment à être gêné maintenant. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait juste pas s'en soucier et faire avec. Il prit une grande respiration.

« Regarde, Malefoy, si je te laisse m'embrasser, est-ce que tu feras attention ? »

Cela fit lever les yeux de Malefoy immédiatement. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Harry regrettait déjà ça. « Ouais, je suppose. Si ça t'amène à – oof ! »

Très soudainement, Harry eut Malefoy dans les bras, une expérience qui devenait bien trop familière, même si cette fois au moins il était à demi préparé pour cela. Il était très difficile de résister à l'envie de repousser Malefoy, mais Harry réussissait, debout immobile pendant que Malefoy enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Après environ deux minutes à rester là en silence en étant _câliné_ par Malefoy, Harry décida que ça suffisait. Il essaya avec hésitation de repousser le bras de Malefoy de son dos.

« Non, pas encore, s'il te plaît, » gémit Malefoy, et Harry arrêta d'essayer de se libérer, légèrement étonné d'à quel point Malefoy semblait nécessiteux et il se souvint du conseil de Rogue 'Malefoy sait le mieux'. Il ressentit une soudaine montée de culpabilité pour avoir combattu Malefoy toute la semaine.

« D'accord, pas encore, mais quand, exactement ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne veux pas vraiment rester là toute la nuit, Malefoy. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Parle, alors, » murmura Malefoy.

« Je… » commença Harry, pris au dépourvu. « Tu veux dire comme ça ? Tout de suite ? »

Malefoy émit un bruit que Harry supposa vouloir dire 'oui'.Se sentant maintenant vraiment bizarre, Harry décida que sa vie allait être bizarre (plus que d'habitude) pendant le prochain mois en tout cas il pourrait aussi bien faire avec.

« Ok, je vais faire court, » dit-il, ignorant vaillamment la sensation du souffle humide de Malefoy sur son cou. « Essentiellement, je suis d'accord pour te laisser, euh… faire ton truc… tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu te débarrasses de la potion, tant que tu cesses d'être un âne avec mes amis. »

Malefoy leva la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « C'est ta seule condition ? Que je sois gentil avec les Gryffondors ? »

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de conclure un marché avec un Serpentard, là il faudrait utiliser une formulation exacte pour que Malefoy ne trouve pas le moyen de contourner la chose.

« Non, » dit-il fermement. « Pas seulement les Gryffondors. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas être horrible avec _tout le monde_. A moins que, tu sais, ils le méritent. Et ça signifie le mériter vraiment, pas juste être un né Moldu ou pauvre ou autre chose comme ça. »

« Hmm, je peux vivre avec ça, » dit Malefoy, posant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Harry. « C'est tout ? »

Harry hésita. Malefoy avait l'air bien trop content de l'arrangement. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il avait manqué.

« Je… euh, je pense oui. »

« Donc tu me laisses libre de faire tout ce que je veux avec toi ? C'est très courageux de ta part, Potter, » dit sérieusement Malefoy, et Harry réalisa soudainement que laisser Malefoy faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps serait probablement pire que tout ce à quoi il avait eu à faire jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à et y compris tuer Voldemort.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry. « Je veux dire. Pas de… tu sais, trucs pervers. Aucune douleur ou quoi que ce soit. Evidemment. Et si tu pouvais juste en rester à, tu sais. Embrasser. Alors cela serait très apprécié. Par l'enfer, Malefoy, tu as entendu ce que Rogue a dit. Tu es le seul qui sait ce qui se passe avec cette chose Votum. Je suis juste embarqué pour le vol. »

« Si c'est un vol, Potter, alors je ne suis _certainement_ pas en charge du balai, » dit Malefoy sèchement. « Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que je te _serrerais dans mes bras _si c'était le cas ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Peut-être que c'_était _plutôt mauvais pour Malefoy, aussi. C'était probablement bien pire pour lui, se rappela Harry, de réellement sentir ces choses, plutôt que de simplement y assister. Il était sur le point de s'excuser pour avoir été irréfléchi quand Malefoy se retira finalement loin de lui.

« Ok, » dit-il. « J'accepte tes termes. Bien que je ne sache pas comment on va faire cela. J'aurais suggéré de se rencontrer là, mais si tu peux me trouver aussi facilement, je préférerais ne pas laisser au hasard quelqu'un d'autre nous tomber dessus. »

Harry décida ne pas encore parler à Malefoy de la carte du Maraudeur. « Tu as probablement raison, » dit-il. « Mais j'ai une idée. Tu connais la tapisserie de Barnabé le taré au septième étage ? » Malefoy acquiesça. « Eh bien, rends-toi y demain à huit heures, et il y aura une porte juste à l'opposé. Nous pouvons aller là. »

« Attends une minute… » dit lentement Malefoy, plissant les yeux. « Ce n'est pas là que vous aviez vos petites réunions de groupes de Défense en cinquième année ? Tu as sûr que personne ne va nous surprendre ? »

« Affirmatif, » dit Harry. « Je t'expliquerai demain. Viens juste à huit heures, ok ? »

Malefoy se renfrogna mais sembla décider qu'il était préférable de ne pas se disputer, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

« Je dois y aller maintenant, » dit-il. « Ca va aller jusqu'à demain soir ? »

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois, l'air beaucoup plus comme à son habitude. Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait content de voir le visage pointu de Malefoy ricaner, mais il l'était. « Ton souci soudain pour mon bien-être est touchant, Potter. Je vais me débrouiller, » dit-il.

« Bon, » dit Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment comment mettre fin à leur petite réunion. « Eh bien. Je pense que je vais te voir demain. » Il hocha la tête à Malefoy et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter ? » demanda Malefoy quand Harry était sur le point de tourner la poignée. Harry se retourna.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu m'as demandé si je ferais attention si tu me laissais t'embrasser, » dit Malefoy avec désinvolture.

« Ouais… », dit Harry prudemment.

« Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé. Et j'ai fait beaucouptrèsbien attention. »

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile et regarder Malefoy s'approchant de lui.

« Euh, » dit Harry avec éloquence.

Malefoy sourit narquoisement une nouvelle fois. Harry n'était pas si content de le voir cette fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, » dit Malefoy, se tenant un peu trop près d'Harry pour être totalement à l'aise. « Je ne vas pas mordre. »

Et avec cela, il se pencha en avant et captura la bouche d'Harry. Harry ne répondit pas, bien sûr, mais tout de même il se sentait nettement mal à l'aise avec les lèvres de Malefoy pressées contre les siennes et Malefoy faisant de petits sons haletants dont il aurait pu ou pu ne pas être au courant. C'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, de ne pas presser sa bouche en une ligne fine et ne pas pousser Malefoy loin de lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le record du nombre de baisers, songeait Harry, en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'Harry était en train de l'embrasser ! Premièrement Cho, qui sanglotait sur son petit ami mort au milieu de toute l'histoire, et maintenant Malefoy, qui ne l'aimait que parce qu'il était sous le contrôle d'une potion de désir terriblement puissante. Non pas qu'il voulait Malefoy de cette façon, potion de désir ou pas, bien sûr. C'était juste que, pour une personne supposée célèbre, il n'était vraiment pas populaire en amour.

Harry soupira et Malefoy prit apparemment cela comme un signal pour se détacher. Il avait l'air hébété.

« Wow, » haleta-t-il. « Cette potion peut être la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, mais elle sait très bien ce qui est bon. Merlin »

« Tu as aimé ça, alors ? » demanda Harry avec aigreur, en sachant que Dumbledore était en train d'attendre et même probablement en train de l'espionner en ce moment, mais pas capable de s'en empêcher.

« Oh ouais, » répondit Malefoy, encore un peu essoufflé. « C'est comme… quelque chose en moi, tu sais ? Et il s'anime dès que je te touche. » Il fit courir ses doigts sur le côté du visage de Harry et frissonna. « Cela sembla stupide. Je suis certainement stupide. Espérons que Rogue me donne une Potion d'Oubli quand tout ça sera fini, parce que je pense qu'après Noël, je ne vais plus jamais avoir envie de penser à cela à nouveau. »

Harry acquiesça vivement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'égarèrent sur l'horloge pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Sept heures trente. Il devrait probablement y aller prochainement. Probablement dès maintenant, en fait, s'il voulait préparer la Chambre et s'assurer que 'j'ai besoin d'une chambre où Malefoy puisse me faire des trucs' ne soit pas radicalement incompris et aboutisse à une horrible chambre de torture pleine de fouets, de chaînes et… d'autres choses.

Il frissonna un peu et ramassa ses affaires de Sortilèges. Hermione leva les yeux de son propre essai, le début de ce qui traînait à travers toute la table. La tête de Ron était pliée en un angle amusant pour essayer de le lire.

« Tu vas quelque part, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Ouais, » dit-il, la connaissant trop pour faire confiance à l'expression sur son visage. « Rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. » Il jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Tu n'en avais pas un hier ? » demanda Ron, redressant le cou et grimaçant.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, en essayant d'avoir l'air exploité. « Mais il estime avoir trouvé quelque chose et voulait me faire revenir ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, mais on ne discute pas avec Dumbledore, non ? »

« Tu devrais faire une plainte formelle, » déclara Ron sérieusement. « Je veux dire, c'est vendredi. »

Harry renifla. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais à la place ? Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe lequel d'entre nous avait un calendrier social exigeant pour nous tenir occupés. » Il jeta un regard autour de la salle commune où un bon neuf dixièmes de la maison Gryffondor étaient vautrés et Ron sembla concéder.

« Très bien, » dit-il, se laissant tomber dans son siège. « A plus tard. »

« Ouais. Bye, Hermione ! » Hermione, qui était revenue à son essai, lui fit signe d'un air absent. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Harry pour atteindre la tapisserie de Barnabé le taré, mais quand il arriva, il trouve un Serpentard irritable qui l'attendait.

« Tu es un sale menteur, Potter ! » cracha Malefoy. « Je suppose que tu penses que c'est drôle, non ? Oh ouais, laisser Malefoy à la recherche d'une salle qui n'existe pas, comme tu as dû rire ! »

« Malefoy, » dit calmement Harry. « Tais-toi. » Ignorant les postillons indignés de Malefoy, Harry ferma les yeux et passa devant la tapisserie à trois reprises. Après le troisième tour, une petite porte banale apparut et Malefoy arrêta brusquement de parler.

Harry, regrettant farouchement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vérifier la salle avant que Malefoy ne la voie, l'entrouvrit provisoirement.

Ce… n'était en fait pas si mal. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à quand il l'avait utilisé pour l'AD [note de la traductrice : Armée de Dumbledore], bien sûr – bien que la chambre soit assez grande, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y faire rentrer une trentaine de personnes tous s'entraînant à lancer des sorts – mais ce n'était certainement rien de ce qu'Harry avait craint.

Il n'y avait pas de chaînes, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. En fait, il y avait tout ce que vous trouveriez dans un salon Moldu parfaitement ordinaire. Il y avait deux canapés – un était un canapé moelleux à deux places dans un rouge profond qui semblait pouvoir être présent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'autre une chaise longue élégante en cuir dans un vert tellement sombre qu'il était presque noir – et un bureau contre le mur du fond à côté d'une grande fenêtre que Harry pensait peut-être avec vue sur le terrain de Quidditch (il était difficile de voir correctement une soirée écossaise de Novembre n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour visiter).

Malefoy se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers. « Est-ce que c'est le terrain ? » demanda-t-il, louchant. « Comment est-ce possible ? C'est complètement de l'autre côté de l'école. »

Harry lui sourit. « S'appelle de la _magie_, Malefoy, » dit-il. « Tu sais, effleurer et feuilleter [NdT : à l'origine « swish and flick » : mouvement du poignet nécessaire pour effectuer le charme de Lévitation, quasi impossible à traduire] et tout ça. »

Malefoy le regarda bizarrement, semblant incertain de si Harry blaguait ou pas. Harry décida de laisser tomber et d'expliquer.

« Cet endroit est appelé la Salle sur Demande, » dit-il rapidement. « Il devient ce que tu as besoin qu'il soit. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un à part de l'AD et quelques uns des professeurs – et les elfes de maison – savent même que c'est ici, et ils ne pourront pas y rentrer si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils rentrent, de toute façon. »

« Mais Ombrage pouvait entrer en cinquième année, » dit Malefoy brusquement, croisant les bras, clairement pas impressionné.

« Ouais, mais elle savait ce que c'était parce que cette fille, Edgecombe, lui a dit à ce sujet, » répliqua Harry. « Si tu ne dis à personne que tu es venu ici pour m'emballer, Malefoy, alors ils ne seront pas en mesure de nous trouver. »

Harry souhaita n'avoir pas dit ça presque aussitôt que c'était sorti de sa bouche. Avant qu'il ait même finit le mot « emballer », les yeux de Malefoy avaient volé aux lèvres d'Harry et il les regardait maintenant avec une sorte d'intensité fiévreuse.

Bien qu'il soit en quelque sorte effrayé par Malefoy le fixant, comme d'habitude, Harry supposa qu'il allait rapidement s'y habituer, donc il écarta les bras en signe de défaite. « Allez, vas-y, » dit-il avec lassitude, et Malefoy était à ses côtés en moins d'une minute.

Il ne l'étreignit pas cette fois mais il se rendit plutôt directement à la bouche d'Harry, en saisissant son menton et se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harry se demanda s'il devait sentir autre chose qu'un léger inconfort. Des gens ont parlé d'un changement dans leurs vies à partir d'un seul baiser, non ? Donc, même si c'était _Malefoy_, ne devrait-il pas l'apprécier davantage ?

Harry envisagea comment Malefoy devait se sentir maintenant comme il tirait Harry plus près de lui et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Depuis la description de Malefoy la veille, la potion ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise chose. Qu'avait-il dit ? Quelque chose en lui prenait vie quand il touchait Harry. Si Harry y réfléchissait trop, c'était une pensée vraiment très gênante.

Malgré lui, cependant, Harry se demanda ce que cela serait. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti une passion pour quelque chose comme ça. Ouais, il avait bien aimé Cho pendant un moment, mais c'était plus comme _'Oh, elle est jolie'_ que _'Oh mon Dieu, je la veux tout de suite'_. En fait, la pensée de Cho dans ce contexte le faisait se sentir un peu nauséeux.

Il se retira un peu de la bouche de Malefoy.

« Malefoy, est-ce que tu as déjà, tu sais, ressenti comme la potion te fait, mais avant de la prendre ? » laissa-t-il échapper. Et il le regretta immédiatement.

Malefoy le regarda, incrédule, ayant l'air aussi méprisant qu'une personne le peut avec les joues empourprées, les lèvres roses et gonflées et une main encore emmêlée dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Potter, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas ici pour une conversation amicale. Nous ne nous aimons pas. Je suis bien avec cela, comme je suis sûr que tu l'es aussi, donc s'il te plaît, arrête de faire sortir des mots de ta bouche. »

Harry regarda ailleurs, le visage en feu. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Essayer de parler de trucs comme ça avec Drago foutu Malefoy. Il aurait aussi bien pu passer à Voldemort et lui demander son historique sexuel. _Eurgh._

Harry garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Malefoy soit apparemment satisfait, s'arrêtant enfin de grignoter le cou d'Harry et se retirant lentement.

« Terminé ? » demanda Harry rapidement. Malefoy hocha la tête, une stupide expression satisfaite sur son visage stupide. « Bon. Rendez-vous demain. » Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, avec l'intention de passer la nuit éveillé dans son lit et se battre mentalement lui-même pour avoir oublié avec qui il avait fait un pacte. Mais alors –

« Non, jamais. » La voix de Malefoy était faible. Harry s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que je te veux. »

Harry le regarda fixement. « Vraiment ? » Malefoy hocha la tête à nouveau, en évitant son regard. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de cette information. Après une courte pause pendant laquelle le cerveau de Harry échoua à comprendre si cela le faisait se sentir mieux ou pire, il dit simplement, « A plus tard, Malefoy, » et partit.

Le sommeil de Harry ne fut pas aussi perturbé qu'il pensait qu'il le serait en fait, il n'avait pas rêvé du tout. Ou, s'il l'avait fait, il ne s'en souvenait pas, ce qui était probablement une grande miséricorde dans son cas.

Ainsi, il était dans le meilleur état d'esprit qu'il n'avait été depuis un moment quand il se doucha et s'habilla et rencontra Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour descendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, cependant, son humeur fut bientôt gâtée, bien qu'inhabituellement pendant cette dernière semaine, ce n'était pas la faute de Malefoy. Ron et Hermione avaient leur bihebdomadaire bataille travail scolaire-vs-s'amuser, et Harry était de nouveau laissé à la traîne derrière les deux comme ils se chamaillaient.

« … devrais être plus responsable, tu as presque dix-huit ans ! »

« Justement, je vais avoir à être responsable pour _le reste de ma vie_, je suis autorisé à faire une pause de temps en temps ! »

« De temps en temps ne veut pas dire toute la journée, chaque jour, Ron Weasley, comme tu le sais bien ! Tu mérites d'échouer chaque matière de BUSE avec la quantité d'effort que tu y mets dedans ! »

« Oh, je parie que tu aimerais ça, non ? De cette façon, tu pourrais me dominer et juste me montrer comme tu es meilleure que moi, Merlin sait que c'est ton activité favorite. »

« Weasley, je me rends compte, ce que c'est de vivre dans une grange et tout, que tu pourrais ne pas comprendre comment utiliser les portes. Le truc est de passer entre, pas simplement rester en face d'elles et attendre que quelque chose se produise. »

Les trois se retournèrent pour voir Drago Malefoy, flanqué comme d'habitude de Crabbe et Goyle, se pavaner avec assurance vers eux. Il leva un sourcil sardonique.

« Eh bien ? Pas envie de laisser le reste de l'école prendre son petit-déjeuner ? »

Les oreilles de Ron, déjà rouge vif de sa dispute avec Hermione, semblaient être sur le point de mettre le feu à sa chevelure. « Ta gueule, Malefoy, » grogna-t-il, prenant sa baguette. « Tu aurais pu demander gentiment. Manifestement avoir des tonnes de Gallions entassés sous le cul ne te donne pas de bonnes manières. »

Malefoy renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu es un tel traître adorateur de Sang-de-Bourbe que tu ne reconnaîtrais pas les bonnes manières si elles te frappaient au visage. »

Ron, ignorant sa baguette marcha vers Malefoy avec les poings serrés. Harry, son estomac se tordant avec une fureur mal contrôlée attrapa son bras.

« Laisse tomber, Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine, » dit-il, résistant à l'envie de frapper Malefoy lui-même – ils avaient fait un marché, le menteur, le tricheur bâtard. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient brusquement fixés sur lui, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer qu'Harry était là.

« C'est vrai, écoute ton héros, Weasley, » dit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Harry le regarda à son tour. « Merlin sait que tu ne feras jamais ton chemin dans la vie toi-même. »

« Le sale – Harry, laisse-moi y aller, juste un coup de poing, ce sera tellement bon – allez –»

Ignorant les plaidoyers de Ron, Harry fit signe à Hermione pour l'aider à traîner Ron à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, les ricanements de Malefoy les suivant.

« Ooh, ce Drago Malefoy, » dit Hermione une fois qu'ils avaient placé Ron sur le banc et avaient fait en sorte qu'il n'allait pas prendre d'assaut la table de Serpentard. « Je souhaite que quelqu'un puisse lui donner une bonne leçon. »

« Ouais, » dit doucement Harry, en regardant Malefoy à travers des yeux plissés, il s'assit à la fin de sa table et se calma avec du café. « Ouais, quelqu'un devrait vraiment. »


	5. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

Bonjour à tous ! Le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite est criminellement long mais c'est reparti maintenant. Ceci est la première moitié du Chapitre 4.

Chapitre 4

Il fallut moins de deux minutes du départ de Drago du Grand Hall à Potter pour le rattraper.

« Malefoy ! Hey ! Malefoy ! »

Drago ralentit, se préparant à la diatribe inévitable du Gryffondor qui était sûre de suivre. « Ouais ? » dit-il, sans se retourner.

« Malefoy, est-ce que s'il te plaît – », la main de Potter attrapa son coude. Drago ferma les yeux et ignora les étincelles de désir qui partirent comme des feux d'artifice dans son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda-t-il fermement.

Potter pulvérisa avec indignation. « Qu'est-ce que je – tu as été un salaud complet avec Ron ce matin ! »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et inclina la tête en accord. « Oui. Et alors ? »

« Et je veux que tu t'excuses. »

Drago grogna. « Peu probable, » dit-il, et essaya de tirer son bras de la prise de Potter.

Potter le retint plus serré.

« Non, écoute ! Tu as dit il y a deux jours que si je t'aidais avec ta – ta situation alors tu cesserais d'être un salaud ! Eh bien, je t'ai aidé ! Maintenant, arrête d'être un salaud ! »

La douleur des doigts de Potter creusant dans son bras commençait à surmonter l'émotion du fait qu'il le touche, et Drago se trouva en mesure de regarder Potter dans les yeux sans vouloir lui sauter dessus (beaucoup).

« Ouais ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pourquoi je devrais, » dit-il sèchement.

La bouche de Potter s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson rouge particulièrement stupide dans des spectacles malheureux. « Pour honorer ton accord ! Pour être une meilleure personne ! »

Drago sourit. « J'ai dit une bonne raison, Potter. »

Le menton de Potter s'avança dans une sorte d'expression déterminé qui rendit soudainement Drago inquiet. « Tu veux une bonne raison ? » demanda-t-il. « Ok, la voilà. » Et avec cela, il tira Drago vers lui par le col de sa robe, et l'embrassa approximativement sur la bouche.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien que Drago ait déjà ressenti. S'il pensait qu'embrasser Potter était bon avant, alors Potter l'embrassant volontairement était putain de fantastique. Son être tout entier était en feu, sa conscience réduite à ce seul point dans l'espace où les lèvres de Potter avaient rencontré les siennes. Rien d'autre ne pouvait exister au-delà de ce moment, rien.

Et puis c'était fini.

« J'attends tes excuses, » dit froidement Potter, et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Drago effondré et haletant, appuyé contre le mur pour soutien.

oOo

Résister à Potter ne devrait pas être trop dur, décida Drago, étendu sur son lit plus tard ce jour-là. Il avait passé dix-sept ans sans toucher Potter, il pouvait gérer un autre mois. Et juste parce qu'il était seul dans son dortoir à midi un samedi pendant que le reste de l'école mangeait, cela ne voulait _pas_ dire qu'il se cachait. Il n'avait juste pas faim.

Ignorant le gargouillement bruyant de son estomac, Drago estima que maintenant serait le bon moment pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et garder son esprit occupé. Il déguerpit de son lit et sortit son essai d'Enchantements à demi-terminé.

Quatre heures après, et il avait mangé en chemin toute sa réserve de chocolat, il finissait son dernier devoir, et maintenant le 13 vertical des mots croisés du _Prophète_ le laissait perplexe.

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposé savoir cela ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Communication… _communication_… Transmission, peut-être ? Nah, trop de lettres. Hmm… »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement et une fille avec des cheveux courts et noirs et une jupe trop courte entra sans se presser.

« Panse, » demanda Drago avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'un moyen de communication Moldu pourrait être ? Commence avec un 't'. »

Pansy se jeta sur le bout du lit de Drago et l'examina. « Euh… tchatcher ? »

« Pas assez long, » dit Drago, consultant le journal. « Faut qu'il y ait neuf lettres. »

Pansy réfléchit pendant un moment. « Tu es sûr qu'il commence par un 't' ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, à moins que 'Breuvage alcoolisé de fête supposée être lacée avec le projet de réchauffement en cours de production' ne soit pas Bierraubeurre, alors ouais. »

« Huh, » dit-elle. « Alors je sais pas. Tu sais que je suis sans espoir à ces trucs, Drago. »

Drago fit un bruit d'exaspération.

« Tu n'étais pas au repas, » dit Pansy avec décontraction. « Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'on t'ignore ? Parce que les gens commencent déjà à s'en lasser, Blaise n'est pas à moitié aussi drôle que toi quand tu es de bonne humeur. »

Drago sourit. Si seulement être ignoré était la seule chose à propos de laquelle il devait s'inquiéter. « Ca ne m'atteint pas, » lui dit-il il. « J'ai juste quelques trucs qui se passent. »

« Ouais, tu as l'air vraiment occupé, » dit-elle catégoriquement. Drago lui jura qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Pansy bougea de manière à être étendue sur le dos, sa tête se prélassant sur le bord du lit et ses jambes à mi-hauteur du mur. « De toute façon, » continua-t-elle, « c'est vraiment ennuyeux de critiquer les gens sans toi. Bien que je sois toujours énervée que tu ne veuilles pas me dire quoi que ce soit qui ait amené Blaise à te haïr, d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'on n'a pas bavardé pendant des siècles, t'as entendu parler de l'affaire Boot-Goldstein ? La sœur de Queenie, Astoria, dit qu'elle les a vus se rouler des patins dans la Volière et c'est pourquoi il y a eu tout un truc dramatique entre eux et qui est-elle dans l'année au-dessous… »

Drago étendit ses jambes de contentement et autorisa la voix de Pansy à glisser sur lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il étonnant de voir combien elle lui avait manqué la dernière semaine. C'était stupide, il savait, mais soudain toute la situation avec Potter ne semblait pas si mal après tout.

Les deux restèrent comme ça tout l'après-midi, de rattrapage sur les questions triviales comme qui était la dernière personne à avoir couché avec Queenie – Zach Smith – et qui avait une coupe de cheveux qui le faisait paraître ridicule – Lisa Turpin. Ils furent seulement interrompus une fois, par Theodore, qui les regarda tous les deux, vit que Drago et Pansy s'entendaient bien et il sembla décider que c'était correct de parler à nouveau à Drago. Il offrit un « Salut » murmuré, et pour Theodore c'était pratiquement une accolade énergique), attrapa son sac et partit.

« Tu viens dîner ? » demanda Pansy à environ sept heures du soir, sa tête sur les genoux de Drago.

« Non, » décida Drago, se sentant trop content pour laisser son humeur être gâtée par Potter.

« Mais ramène-moi quelque chose, d'accord ? Je pense que c'est tarte à la mélasse ce soir. »

Pansy soupira et se traîna vers le haut. « Parfois, je ne peux pas te supporter, Drago Malefoy. Comment tu peux ne manger que du sucre et parvenir à rester si maigre, cela me dépasse. »

Drago sourit. « Tout est dans la lignée, bébé, » dit-il, appuyant sa tête sur sa main et la regardant redresser sa robe. « Je te dis depuis des années que les Malefoy sont supérieurs. »

« Toi et tes foutus Malefoy, » grommela Pansy. « Très bien. Je te vois plus tard. Je vais te traîner en bas dans la salle commune pour que tu puisses socialiser ce soir, alors prépare-toi, d'accord ? Ciao ! »

La chambre semblait beaucoup plus calme sans Pansy là. Drago se demanda comment il aurait fait face sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un mois complet avec Potter comme son seul compagnon.

Merde, Potter.

Les pensées de Drago l'excitèrent correctement pour la première fois de toute l'après-midi et il sentit un distinct et totalement indésirable serrement dans son aine. Pourquoi le bâtard était si exaspérant ? Pourquoi Drago le trouvait tellement – putain de – sexy ?

Murmurant sombrement, Drago ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et entonna sans enthousiasme l'incantation d'un charme de Silence.

Trente minutes et une douche rapide plus tard, Drago prit le chemin pour son fauteuil préféré dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour la première fois de la semaine. Evidemment négliger sa chaise avait été une erreur, parce qu'une fille en première – ou deuxième – année était nettement perchée dessus, nourrissant de friandises une petite chouette.

« Dégage, » dit-il brusquement, lui jetant son reflet éblouissant, et la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri et s'enfuit dans le passage menant au dortoir des filles, sa chouette plongeant derrière elle.

Pansy et le reste de la septième année revint bien assez tôt, et si quelqu'un fut surpris de le voir, ils ne l'ont pas montré. Pansy lui sourit et s'assit rapidement sur ses genoux, en encourageant le reste de l'année à s'installer autour d'eux.

La soirée passa avec une rapidité surprenante, et bientôt la salle commune commença à se vider alors que de plus en plus de gens allaient au lit. Drago était réticent à partir, sachant qu'une fois qu'il serait seul ses pensées erreraient vers Potter et qu'il ne réussirait pas à obtenir une minute de sommeil. Il venait juste de tenter de garder tout le monde ici-bas pour quelques heures, ce fut tout. C'était juste minuit, mais c'était tôt pour un samedi. Pas de problème. Il pourrait tenir la conversation facilement, il était un maître pour ce genre de choses.

« Drago, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui murmura Pansy à l'oreille. « Tu es pratiquement en train de me couper en deux. »

Drago desserra le bras qu'il avait autour de la taille de Pansy et ignora la chaleur dont il était sûr qu'elle recouvrait son visage. « Ce n'est rien, » dit-il, sans la regarder. « Je pensais juste à ça. Tu sais. »

« Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui se passe bientôt, imbécile têtu. Surtout quand c'est mon utérus qui est sacrifié quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! » protesta-t-il dans ses cheveux afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. « Et ce n'est vraiment rien. Tout devrait être fini en un mois, je le jure. »

« Trouvez une chambre ! » railla quelqu'un, et Drago sourit immédiatement et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Pansy.

« J'ai une chambre, » dit-il gentiment. « Tu y es juste dedans. » Pansy rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue, et le moment disparut.

Tenir la conversation fut plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait que cela serait, d'autant qu'il était inhabituellement ignorant des évènements des semaines passées, et un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, lui et Pansy étaient les deux seules personnes restantes dans la salle commune.

« Bon, je pense que je vais aller au lit, » dit-elle, lui faisant une bise sur les lèvres et s'étirant comme un chat. « A demain, chéri. »

Drago refusa de la laisser se lever, croisant les bras autour de son ventre. « Ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici-bas pendant un moment ? » gémit-il. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

« Oh, mon chéri, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manquée ! Mais j'ai besoin de mon sommeil de beauté, et tu sais que Milicent ne va pas me laisser faire la grasse matinée demain, car elle a dit qu'elle allait demander à Billy Pickford de sixième année de sortir avec elle et elle va vouloir que je la coiffe et que je la maquille. Ce n'est pas que ça va l'arranger, pauvre fille. »

Drago la libéra à contrecœur, tenant sa main aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais même ses doigts serrant ne purent l'empêcher de sauter en bas vers le couloir des filles, le laissant seul.

Le silence oppressant et les flammes vertes scintillant dans la salle commune déserte ne le firent pas se sentir mieux et, après quelques secondes à débattre mentalement si oui ou non il allait juste rester là et ne pas dormir du tout, Drago l'air maussade rentra dans son dortoir.

oOo

La nuit n'avait pas été agréable. Après trois heures à tourner et se retourner, deux branlettes et plusieurs moments à maudire Potter que personne ne serait jamais capable de compter, Drago s'était finalement endormi, uniquement pour être réveillé quatre heures plus tard par une Pansy bien-trop-heureuse ouvrant brusquement les rideaux autour de son lit.

« Allez, Drago, réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! » chanta-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas sauter un autre repas, maintenant dépêche-toi, viens tout de suite ! »

Drago gémit. « Dégage, Panse,é murmura-t-il. « On est dimanche, je veux dormir. »

Pansy essaya d'arracher les couvertures de sur lui. « Je suis debout depuis six heures. Six heures du matin. Si je ne peux pas dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu pourrais. »

« Parce que tu m' aimes et que tu ne veux pas me voir mourir d'une horrible mort privé de sommeil, » dit-il Drago, serrant désespérément sa couette contre sa poitrine.

« C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça, chéri. Allez ! »

« Malefoy, lève-toi putain, » grogna Goyle de son lit. « Sa voix me fait mal à la tête. » Il y eut plusieurs grondements d'approbation provenant de divers endroits de la pièce et Drago abandonna.

« Trahi par mes propres camarades de dortoir, » dit-il de façon spectaculaire, en lâchant la couette soudainement et ricanant quand Pansy trébucha en arrière. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne demande pas à déménager. Bon, je me lève. Disparais pendant que je me change, tu veux, Panse ? »

Pansy plissa les yeux. « Si tu n'es pas dehors dans dix minutes, je viendrai ici et je jetterai un sort à tes cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent roux, n'en doute pas. »

« Ca, » dit sincèrement Draco, « serait la pire chose que tu pourrais jamais me faire. Maintenant va-t-en, vielle sorcière, et sors de ma vue. » Elle le frappa sur le bras, joueuse et sortit de la salle en se pavanant, en prenant soin de claquer la porte bruyamment et de causer aux résidents des quatre autres lits des jurons.

« Oh, vos gueules, » dit Draco à la légère, en boutonnant sa chemise. « Au moins, elle n'est pas votre meilleure amie. »

Il permit Pansy de le traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, rempli d'effroi à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il voyait Potter. Cela faisait juste moins d'une journée entière depuis qu'ils s'étaient touchés pour la dernière fois, mais Draco était sur qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer que le niveau de désir invoqué par la potion avait augmenté depuis que Potter l'avait embrassé comme trois fois plus. Mais il n'allait pas s'excuser auprès de Weasley, pour rien au monde.

Il ferma les yeux quand ils franchirent le seuil, et quand il ne sentit aucune précipitation de sentiment qui accompagnait uniquement le fait d'être en présence de Potter, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que garder les yeux fermés toute la journée permettrait de résoudre son problème. Il pouvait se lancer un maléfice de cécité temporaire lui-même, dire que c'était un accident de Potions. Ce ne serait pas si loin de la vérité.

Pansy tira sur son bras avec impatience. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Le Hall est pratiquement vide, viens. »

Sans tout à fait oser l'espérer, Draco ouvrit provisoirement les yeux. Elle avait raison si tôt un dimanche matin, seules quelques personnes étaient disséminées dans la salle, dont Draco ne reconnut personne. Ce qui voulait dire, bien sûr, qu'il n'y avait pas Potter.

Son visage se tordit en un sourire et il dansa presque la courte distance entre la porte et la table des Serpentards. Pansy le remarqua et le regarda.

« Merlin, tu es tellement bizarre, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux et se laissant tomber sur un banc. « Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui se passe bientôt afin que je puisse décider si cela vaut la peine de te supporter comme ça ou pas. »

« Persiste pas, Pansy, tu commences à ressembler à ta mère. »

Pansy reposa le croissant qu'elle était en train de prendre et le fixa. « C'était déplacé, » dit-elle sombrement.

« Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Panse, »dit-il, même si ce n'était pas le cas. « Doux Merlin, on aurait pensé que Milicent saurait maintenant que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand tu te réveilles tôt. »

Pansy marmonna quelque chose, mais Draco avait trop apprécié qu'elle lui parle à nouveau pour faire une remarque.

Ils étaient là depsuis un certain temps dans un silence expansif, ne parlant que de temps en temps (« je pense toujours que tu devrais manger quelque chose », « je ne mange jamais le matin, tu le sais, ») en regardant la salle se remplir lentement. Enfin, quand près de la moitié de la population étudiante fut venue et repartie, Draco en eut marre du sentiment montant de peur à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Avalant sa deuxième tasse de café, il se leva.

« Je m'en vais, Panse, » dit-il, lui tapotant sur l'épaule et la secouant de la stupeur somnolente dans laquelle elle était tombée.

« Quo – ? » dit-elle bêtement, sa tête se relevant brusquement. « Oh, c'est vrai. Où tu vas ? Et s'il te plaît garde à l'esprit que si les mots « mon dortoir » sortent de ta bouche dans les dix prochaines secondes, je vais te gifler. »

Draco réfléchit bien. Il ne serait probablement pas prudent de passer une autre journée au lit ses camarades commenceraient à parler. Donc où pourrait-t-il aller qui semblait assez inoffensif, mais où il pourrait être sûr de ne pas rentrer dans Potter … ?


	6. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire :D. Donc voilà la suite du chapitre 4, assez court de façon logique puisque je l'ai coupé en deux. Comme d'habitude, si des erreurs ou des fautes d'orthographe vous sautent aux yeux, prévenez-moi. Une review fait toujours plaisir, même pour une traduction. Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 4 – Deuxième partie**

« La bibliothèque, » dit-il fermement, en espérant que Potter n'irait jamais là-bas de son plein gré. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait _lire_. « Je tiens à faire quelques recherches. »

Pansy semblait accepter son histoire et lui fit signe de loin, habituée à ses (certes fréquents) éclats de curiosité pour des sujets aléatoires. Bien sûr, s'il allait à la bibliothèque de toute façon, il pourrait aussi bien faire des recherches sur un sujet qui n'a _pas_ été choisi sur un coup de tête.

Dix minutes plus tard et il soulevait un livre ancien plus épais que le longueur de son avant-bras des étagères de Potions les plus élevées dans un coin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. C'était beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait, et il chancela sous le poids. Le laissant rapidement tomber sur une table en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué son faux pas, Draco tira un siège de velours rembourré, trouva la page d'index et commença à chercher.

Deux fois au cours de la matinée, il aperçut des cheveux bruns touffus du coin de l'œil et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge, mais heureusement Granger était seule, rôdant dans les rayons en lui lançant des regards soupçonneux. Une fois qu'il eut confirmé que Potter n'était nulle part, il l'ignora complètement, se plongeant de nouveau dans ses études.

Pour dire qu'il consulta cinq livres différents – dont l'un était de la Réserve, à laquelle, étant un étudiant de niveau des BUSES de Potions, il avait maintenant accès – il n'avait rien trouvé de particulièrement intéressant. La seule chose qu'il avait appris était qu'Orexis Votum lui-même avait été inventé par un démoniste ancien appelé Gerald Bennett en 1585, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever et qu'un des citadins locaux avait une fille qui voulait le faire avec lui.

Draco n'appréciait pas que sa vie ait été ruinée par un idiot obsédé du XVIème siècle avec un chaudron.

Il abandonna plusieurs heures après l'heure du repas de midi, y étant invité par le fort grondement de son estomac. Sans prendre la peine de remettre les livres distinctement étiquetés sur leurs étagères respectives, il mit son sac sur son épaule et, après un dernier coup d'œil compulsif à Granger, partit pour la Grande Salle.

Une fois là-bas, cependant, et face aux plats sales restants du déjeuner, l'appétit de Draco s'enfuit. En fait, il se sentait distinctement nauséeux. Même l'odeur du meilleur chocolat des Elfes de Maison retournait son estomac. Faisant la grimace, il se dicta une note mentale afin de mentionner les normes alimentaires en déclin à Poudlard dans la prochaine lettre à son père et se mit en quête de Pansy.

Il la trouva en train de consoler Milicent Bulstrode en plein désarroi, affalée dans le fauteuil de Draco (_le fauteuil de Draco !_ Inutile de dire qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais la salle commune !), sans doute après avoir été catégoriquement rejetée par Billy Pickford.

Se résignant à une après-midi de bavardage de fille, Draco étendit ses jambes sur le divan de cuir, qui n'était pas aussi confortable que son fauteuil, (peu importe ce que quiconque pouvait dire), et se laissa dériver dans et hors ses fantasmes de Potter pour le reste de la journée.

oOo

Dimanche soir fut une nouvelle fois une source de trouble extrême. Même s'il dormait un peu, il ne s'en souviendrait pas, bien que ses rêves ne soient probablement rien de plus que le miroir des pensées qu'il avait, éveillé – c'est-à-dire, être préoccupé par une seule et unique chose : Harry Potter.

Mais ce n'était que des pensées, se dit Draco. Et il avait survécu sans dormir jusqu'à maintenant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était attendre que tout le monde soit en classe, s'excuser d'avoir « oublié » son devoir, se faufiler dans l'aile de l'Infirmerie et prendre une potion Revigorative. Il pouvait tenir un mois, sans problème.

Si enhardi qu'il était par son monologue intérieur, il ne protesta même pas quand Pansy vint le traîner au petit déjeuner. Il se doucha dûment (ne se branla qu'une fois), s'habilla et écouta son bavardage à propos du pauvre mec sur qui les affections de Millie s'étaient déplacées, ne se plaignant pas une fois de la précocité de l'heure ou de l'absurdité du ruban jaune de Poufsouffle qu'elle utilisait en guise de bandeau (« c'est ironique », avait-elle expliqué).

Ce fut seulement quand ils étaient sortis des donjons et se dirigeaient tout droit vers la Grande Salle que Draco hésita. Il avait réussi à éviter le dîner hier en disant à Pansy qu'il s'y était rendu trop tard (ce qui était vrai) et avait mangé bien trop de Crumble aux pommes (ce qui ne l'était pas).

Maintenant, cependant, le sentiment de crainte globale qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis hier était revenu en force, et il reconnut soudainement avec une grande clarté qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Panse, » commença-t-il. « Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Le Crumble aux pommes me reste encore sur l'estomac, je pense que même la vue de nourriture ce matin, me ferait vomir. »

Pansy regarda visiblement peu impressionnée. « Tu as commencé ta journée avec au moins deux cafés depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais, » dit-elle, en le traînant encore. « Quoique ce soit qui te tracasse, je ne peux pas imaginer que ton humeur serait améliorée par un manque de caféine. Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

Draco changea de tactique. « En fait, tu sais, je crois que j'ai laissé ma meilleure plume dans la bibliothèque hier, je vais aller la chercher et je reviens… »

Pansy ne s'arrêta pas. « C'était faible, Draco. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

« Pansy, s'il te plaît. » Ils étaient presque aux portes de la salle. « Je t'achèterai quelque chose si tu me laisses partir. Le nouveau parfum de Georgina Songbird, tu as dit que tu le voulais, non ? »

« Su Li l'a eu par hibou et apparemment il sent la pisse de chat. Je ne préfère pas. Viens prendre un café, espèce de vieux fou blond. »

« Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux vraiment pas… oh douce mère de Merlin… »

Draco fixa l'entrée, de l'horreur froide s'emparant de lui. Potter était proche, était là-dedans à ce moment, il le sentait. Paniqué, il tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et son bras se libéra de l'étreinte de Pansy. Le soulagement l'envahit déjà, il se tourna pour s'excuser auprès de Pansy, promettre de lui expliquer après, quand les portes doubles s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un en sortit.

Une personne avec des cheveux noirs en désordre, flanqué d'un roux et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Merde._

La première vue de Potter fut comme un coup à l'estomac et Draco recula, essayant fortement de se garder d'être malade. Comment une telle sensation si intense pouvait être purement psychologique ? Snape devait s'être trompé.

Ce n'était pas seulement la nausée. Un petit malaise, il aurait pu gérer. Non, c'était le fait que, malgré l'envie pressante de régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait réussi à manger dans les trois derniers jours, aussi peu soit-il, il était soudainement et massivement dur comme du roc. Chaque nerf dans son corps était en alerte, sa peau était plus sensible qu'elle n'avait jamais été, et cela lui servait juste à le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Parce que ce que sa peau attendait, ce que chaque fibre de son être attendait, c'était de toucher Potter. Et ça n'allait pas arriver.

Ignorant complètement Pansy irritée : _« Draco Malefoy ! »_,Draco fit volte face et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait loin de la Grande Salle, loin des visages curieux de ses pairs, loin de Potter.

_Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter._ C'était comme un mantra à travers l'être de Draco. Ses pieds se posaient dans le temps au rythme de cela : Pot-_ter_, Pot_-ter_, Pot_-ter._ Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais dans l'esprit de Draco, il ne faisait rien de plus que dire _« Harry, Harry, Harry »_ encore et encore.

Draco courut, courut, ne remarquant pas une seconde où il était, à mi-hauteur de la Tour d'Astronomie ou profondément dans la Forêt Interdite, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le dire pour n'importe quel prix. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser - tout ce à quoi il était en train putain – c'était Harry Potter.

Après bien trop longtemps – pas assez longtemps – il s'arrêta, tombant à genoux et haletant désespérément pour reprendre son souffle. Son visage était mouillé mais il ne pleurait pas – ne pouvait pas pleurer – parce que les bruits venant de sa gorge ne ressemblaient en rien à des sanglots ils étaient le son de lui-même se déchirant en morceaux. Surement personne n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment avant. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas survécu.

Il reprit conscience lentement et rendit compte qu'il était à l'extérieur du château près du lac, heureusement seul. L'air était glacial et Draco s'en accommoda, tombant sur le dos et laissant la brise le calmer.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à regarder le ciel gris acier et à ne penser qu'à Potter. Mais l'arrière de sa robe était trempé quand il se rassit enfin et le poids de celle-ci le tira vers le bas. Il lui jeta un charme et regarda autour. Le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir et le terrain était encore désert – probablement une conséquence du fait que Décembre était finalement arrivé. Il se demanda ce que ses camarades disaient au sujet de son éclat.

Poussant un profond soupir, il remonta lentement la pente jusqu'aux portes du château, en priant toute divinité qui voulait l'entendre de ne pas croiser Potter entre ici et la Salle commune des Serpentards. De ne jamais avoir à revoir Potter.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il ait pris une profonde respiration et ouvert le portail d'une salle commune vide que Draco réalisa que le reste de l'école serait en cours. Plutôt que de tergiverser et leur faire face, Draco alla droit à son dortoir, en admettant qu'il était inutile de tenter la normalité dans son état actuel.

Quelques minutes – ou cela peut avoir été quelques heures – plus tard, Draco sentit un mouvement de masse dans le château qui signalait la fin des cours. Et en effet, sa solidarité pacifique fut vite interrompue par les quolibets de Zabini – qu'il ignora – les interrogations monosyllabiques de Crabbe et Goyle – qu'il ignora aussi – et les questions aiguës de Pansy – auxquelles il essaya de ne prêter attention, il essaya vraiment. Mais c'était difficile d'écouter sa voix haut-perchée quand son corps entier criait si incroyablement désespérément pour une beaucoup plus faible. Une émanant de _lèvres parfaites…_

Il n'y avait pas du tout d'espoir de sommeil cette nuit, et Draco n'essaya même pas. Son estomac avait cessé depuis longtemps de lui dire qu'il avait faim et son cerveau avait depuis plus longtemps encore abandonné l'idée de penser à autre chose qu'à Potter. Au lieu de cela, il était là, flottant dans une brume de luxure, revivant les moments où il avait touché Potter, l'avait embrassé, et imaginé que ce serait allé plus loin, ou qu'il l'embrassait maintenant, et que tout allait bien se passer.

Et aux côtés de ses fantasmes et souvenirs déformés, terrible, une pensée impensable se répétait encore et encore dans l'esprit de Draco : il allait avoir à s'excuser auprès de Ron Weasley.


	7. Chapitre 5 Partie 1

_Bonjour ! Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5. Enfin, sa première moitié._

_Ne me tuez pas (déjà personne ne finirait la traduction), je suis maintenant en vacances (YEAH), donc la publication ira vite. Puis, j'ai retrouvé la motivation, everything's okay suite à quelques problèmes familiaux (fou tout ce qu'on peut ranger sous cette appelation)._

_Anyway, lisez, amusez-vous, partagez ça, reviewez et bybye jusqu'à la deuxième partie :3_

**Chapitre 5**

Harry se sentait horriblement mal. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup Malefoy pendant la semaine – bien qu'Hermione lui ai dit l'avoir vu dans la bibliothèque Dimanche et qu'il avait l'air parfaitement normal – donc Harry avait plutôt oublié toute cette histoire de potion, se concentrant sur les choses normales telles que les devoirs et le Quidditch (et aussi les choses-pas-si-normales telles que son entraînement avec le directeur en vue de préparer la bataille contre le plus grand mage noir qui ait jamais existé, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment penser à ça).

Pourtant, la veille, après qu'il ait pris son petit-déjeuner, Harry repéra Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy l'avait regardé et s'était échappé par les portes principales et personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis – il ne s'était pas montré aux repas, et même Ernie McMillan avait dit pendant la Métamorphose que Malefoy avait séché l'Arithmancie et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry croqua dans son toast d'un air absent, envisageant sérieusement trouver Snape et tout lui confesser. Et si Malefoy s'était enfui ? Et s'il était _mort_ ? Harry tressaillit. Malefoy avait beau être un imbécile, Harry ne voulait pas être responsable de sa _mort_.

Juste quand son esprit était résolu à essayer d'attraper Snape avant que le premier cours commence, Ron le poussa du coude et se dirigea vers la porte. Malefoy, seul, avait apparemment choisi de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Il ne ressemblait à rien : il avait des valises sous les yeux qui étaient presque de la même couleur que sa robe ses traits naturellement fins était lourdement accentués par le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours ses cheveux normalement coiffés tombaient froissés et… et il marchait dans leur direction.

Ron remarqua aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? » dit-il, fixant Malefoy. « T'crois qu'il l'a finalement perdu ? »

« Qui a perdu quoi ? » demande Hermione d'un air vague, son nez toujours enterré dans Connaître vos Sortilèges : _2000 CONTRESORTS Connus et Moins Connus_.

« Regarde toi-même, » murmura Ron, et Hermione leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Draco Malfoy s'arrêter juste devant eux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Malf– ? »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté Samedi, Weasley, » interrompit Malfoy d'une voix mal contrôlée, ses poings serrés à ses côtés. « Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai jamais dit sur ta famille ou ta situation financière. Et Granger, » il se tourna vers Hermione qui le fixa sous le choc, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelée Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et Longdubat, » Neville leva les yeux de son porridge et laissa tomber sa cuillère, « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais stupide toutes ces fois. Et Potter… »

La voix de Malefoy craqua. Il ne regardait pas directement Harry à la place il fixait intensément le porridge de Neville. « Puis-je te parler ? »

Il y eut un silence dans leur coin de la table des Gryffondor et tous les yeux dans un rayon de quinze pieds se tournèrent vers Harry. Il aperçut désespéré le regard calculateur d'Hermione, la bouche ouverte sous le choc de Ron et l'air curieux de Lavande par-dessus l'épaule de Neville. Puis il regarda Malfoy. Il était blanc et on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir ou de vomir (ou les deux) n'importe quand.

« Ouais, 'sur, » dit Harry avant de se lever.

« Harry ! » cria Ron, attrapant la manche de sa robe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et si c'était un piège ? C'est… c'est Malfoy ! »

« Je sais qui c'est, Ron, » dit Harry, en serrant la main de Ron. « Ecoute, s'il tente quoi que ce soit je lui jetterai un maléfice et je le laisserai là, d'accord ? On se voit en Métamorphose. »

Et, ignorant les postillons d'indignation de Ron, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction des salles de classe à côté de l'entrée de l'école.

La Salle Onze était la seule classe dont Harry pensait qu'elle ne serait pas pleine d'étudiants bavardant dans les dix prochaines minutes, et il laissa Malfoy entrer et jeta plusieurs sorts de verrouillage et d'intimité à la porte. Ils n'arrêteraient pas un professeur, bien sûr, mais ils auraient au moins un avertissement si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer.

Enfin, Harry se tourna vers Malfoy, qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il étrangement.

Malfoy fit un bruit choqué. « Etre proche de toi comme ça, » dit-il sèchement. « C'est… J'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point d'être _malade_ ou de _mourir_ ou quelque chose, et _je déteste ça_. »

« Eh bien, » commença Harry inconfortablement. « Tu peux… faire ton truc maintenant, tu sais. Tu t'es excusé auprès de Ron, c'est tout ce que je voulais. » Il s'empêcha d'ajouter_ 'ce n'était pas trop dur, si ?'_

Malfoy le regarda sèchement comme s'il avait entendu la pensée informulée, soupira immédiatement, pâlit encore et se balança sur ses pieds. Harry approcha sa main pour l'attraper et Malfoy vint au contact, s'éloignant de lui et essayant de se rapprocher en même temps.

« Malfoy, c'est bon. Vas-y. »

Malfoy avait toujours l'air apeuré, donc Harry, se sentant stupide, attrapa la main de Malfoy et la pressa contre sa propre joue. Les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent et il amena son autre main pour prendre en coupe le visage de Harry.

« Tu… Je… merde, Potter. » Les pouces de Malfoy caressèrent ses joues une fois, deux fois, avant qu'il n'abandonne et presse ses lèvres tremblantes contre la bouche de Harry. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement de soulagement et l'embrassa, durement.

Harry se tenait là, subissant l'assaut féroce. Il le méritait, il savait. Il n'aurait pas du laisser Malfoy comme il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas la faute de _Malfoy_ s'il était sous l'influence de cette potion (ou peut-être que si… Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas), et Harry n'avait pas le droit de le faire chanter avec ça.

Malfoy se raidit soudainement et plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Harry avec un gémissement grave. Harry réalisa ce qui devait juste s'être passé et rougit intensément.

Les deux restèrent là quelques minutes, Harry se tenant aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, Malfoy amenait occasionnellement une main paresseuse caresser des parties diverses du corps de Harry, sa respiration bruyante en jouant doucement avec le cou de Harry.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda finalement Harry.

Malfoy fit un profond son de contentement dans sa gorge. « Mieux », dit-il, paresseusement laissant courir ses doigts sur le bras d'Harry.

Le silence à nouveau.

« Je crois que les cours ont commencé. »

« Hmmm. »

« Malefoy, c'était moi qui disais 'Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de fouiner dans mon oreille et aller en classe', » dit Harry avec impatience.

« Je ne _fouine_ pas, Potter, » rétorqua Malefoy, donnant un dernier coup de langue au lobe de l'oreille d'Harry avant de se redresser. « Je–»

Il se pencha tout d'un coup et captura la bouche d'Harry dans un baiser profond, tordant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et basculant sa tête en arrière.

« –t'embrasse, » termina-t-il, le tirant en arrière avec un sourire narquois. Harry roula des yeux.

« Bien, pas fouiner. Mais je vais y aller maintenant, non ? » Demanda-t-il, peu disposé à prendre des décisions sans consulter Malefoy après avoir vu comment cela s'est avéré.

« Ouais, d'accord, » dit Malefoy, démêlant ses doigts de l'arrière de la tête d'Harry. « On– on se voit toujours dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir, pas vrai ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas. On se voit plus tard alors. » Il jeta un dernier regard à Malefoy – qui avait déjà l'air vraiment mieux, la couleur remplissant ses joues et sa tête tenue de son ancienne manière arrogante – et partit (dix minutes de retard) pour la Métamorphose.

La voix de Malefoy le suivit hors de la classe : « Pour ma défense, il bloquait mon chemin vers le café. Pour moi, cela signifie qu'il méritait de se faire insulter… »

Harry, malgré lui, sourit.

« Mais où tu étais ? » siffla Ron quand Harry se glissa en Métamorphose après avoir fait un petit détour dans les toilettes pour hommes pour se rafraîchir. Il avait été horrifié de voir que ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, mais un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et un rapide charme Apaisant avaient réglé ça. Une voix perfide dans sa tête lui avait dit qu'il allait finir par utiliser ce sort notamment énormément au cours du mois suivant. Il l'ignora.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry distraitement, un œil sur MacGonagall, qui avait le dos tourné à la classe. Il sortit ses livres, parchemin, plume et encore de son sac le plus doucement qu'il pouvait et essaya de faire comme s'il avait été là depuis presque aussi longtemps que le reste de la classe.

« Nous avons pensé que Malefoy t'avait kidnappé ou quelque chose ! J'étais prêt à rassembler tout le monde à Gryffondor pour aller à ton secours, mais Hermione m'a arrêté.

Harry était très, très reconnaissant envers l'esprit logique d'Hermione. « Ne sois pas idiot, comme si Malefoy pouvait me faire quoique ce soit, » dit-il, regardant par-dessus le parchemin de Ron pour voir ce qu'il avait manqué. « Il voulait juste parler ».

« Parler ? Malefoy ? De _quoi _? Et par les couilles de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ce matin ? »

« Quidditch, » dit Harry vaguement, griffonnant le titre et les quelques notes que Ron avait prises en ignorant délibérément la dernière question de Ron. « Serpentard avait réservé le terrain en même temps que nous, il voulait échanger. »

« Tu n'as pas accepté, si ? » demande Ron brusquement. « J'en ai marre qu'ils nous marchent dessus, Harry, juste parce qu'ils ont plus d'argent–»

Harry eut un petit rire. Faites confiance à Ron pour être plus dérangé au sujet d'en obtenir plus que les Serpentard plutôt que la plausibilité de l'excuse d'Harry. Comme si Malefoy essaierait jamais de _négocier_.

« En fait, si, » dit-il en levant les yeux pour voir les bouts des oreilles de Ron rougir de rage contenue. « Mais seulement parce que je pensais à permuter les vendredis de toute façon. »

« Eh bien, » dit Ron. « Eh bien ce n'est pas grave alors. »

« Bien, septième années ! » La voix de MacGonagall retentit du tableau. « Nous allons commencer un nouveau sujet aujourd'hui : la métamorphose homme – animal. Comme je suis sûre que vous le savez tous, un tel sort peut être dangereux s'il est effectué même légèrement mal, donc j'ai besoin de toute votre attention. Et merci de nous avoir finalement rejoints, Potter. Elle regardait ostensiblement à Harry et il lui sourit innocemment. Un coin de sa bouche sévère tremblait vers le haut.

« J'espère que tout le monde ici est conscient de ce qu'est un Animagus – si quelqu'un ne le sait pas, je lui demanderai gentiment de quitter ma classe maintenant il n'y a aucun espoir pour lui – mais pour résumer, j'aimerais que vous alliez tous à la page 217 de vos manuels scolaires. C'est 217, Longdubat, oui.

« Maintenant, les règlements du Ministère m'empêchent d'aller trop dans les détails sur le processus pour devenir un Animagus pendant que vous êtes encore à l'école, mais il y a quelques points qui je pense ne feraient pas de mal de les voir. Je sais que vous avez brièvement abordé ce sujet en troisième année, mais cette leçon ira bien plus dans le détail de la théorie, par opposition aux lois concernant la transformation en Animagus. Je voudrais que vous lisiez les trois premiers paragraphes de la page en face de vous, et que vous les résumiez en ne dépassant pas cinq cinquante mots. Allez-y. »

Harry, avec le reste de la classe, ouvrit dûment son exemplaire du Guide de Métamorphose Avancée et commença à lire.

Ce n'est que quand trois minutes s'étaient écoulées et qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas dépassé la première ligne qu'il réalisa qu'il pensait à nouveau à Malefoy. Juste qui lui avait donné cette potion putain ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy n'avait pas d'ennemis, mais Malefoy avait refusé de dire à Rogue qui c'était. Certes, cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils – quels qu'ils soient – étaient proches de Malefoy d'une certaine façon ? Alors cela se réduisait seulement à la petite bande de Serpentards de Malefoy Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et –

« Potter ? »


	8. Chapitre 5 Partie 2

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la fin du chapitre 5 où les choses sérieuses commencent :p_

_J'hésite entre poster une moitié de chapitre toutes les semaines ou un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Si vous voulez me donner votre avis_

_Yaellum, pleine de motivation (les reviews augmenteraient cette motivation en croissance exponentielle x) )_

**Chapitre 5 Partie 2**

La tête de Harry se releva brusquement. MacGonall le fixait dans l'expectative. « Professeur ? », demanda-t-il, aussi poliment que possible.

MacGonagall leva les yeux d'une manière qui indiquait clairement qu'elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas attention.

« Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez bien lire votre paragraphe résumant, » répéta-t-elle avec un soupir.

« Oh ! Euh. » Harry baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Il n'avait pas écrit un mot. « Euh, » dit-il, se préparant mentalement à faire perdre quinze points à Gryffondor. « Je, euh… »

Ron lui donna un coup de coude et lui glissa son propre parchemin à travers le bureau. Harry se fit une note mentale pour acheter une caisse pleine de Chocogrenouilles lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant.

« Bon, euh. Un Animagus est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui peut modifier volontairement sa forme physique en celle d'un animal après beaucoup d'entraînement. Très peu de sorciers ou sorcières choisissent de vivre – pardon – suivre cette voie car elle peut prendre dix ans avant d'être complètement terminée. Une fois que la transformation Animagus est efficace, le sorcier ou la sorcière doivent s'inscrire eux-mêmes et leur forme Animagus (y compris leurs caractéristiques) à l'Utilisation Abusive du Bureau de la Magie au Ministère de la Magie. Le sorcier ou la sorcière tentant la transformation en Animagus ne sait pas l'animal dans lequel il va être transformé avant que la transformation ne se passe réellement. La forme animale que le sorcier ou la sorcière prendra est déterminée par leur pev – personne –… personnalité et apparence. »

MacGonagall semblait déchirée entre l'amusement et la sévérité. « Bon travail, Mr Weasley, » dit-elle. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour le paragraphe, mais cinq points en moins pour l'incapacité de Potter à écrire quoi que ce soit sur instruction.

« Maintenant, » dit-elle, en se tournant vers le reste de la classe. « En supposant que tout le monde a réussi à obtenir quelque chose sur leurs parchemins, nous allons continuer. Bien que la métamorphose basique de l'homme à l'animal soit enseignée au niveau des BUSEs, il faut avoir une solide connaissance de… »

Harry renonça à tenter de faire attention et écouter à nouveau, en espérant qu'Hermione le laisserait copier ses notes (même s'il aurait une réprimande de trente minutes pour ça). Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle Malefoy refusait de dire qui lui avait donné le breuvage était qu'il se l'était donné à lui-même. Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était quelque chose d'autre ?

De telles pensées tourbillonnaient autour et autour de la tête d'Harry si rapidement qu'il pouvait à peine s'y appesantir, et avant qu'il se rende compte que la leçon était terminée, Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Tu étais en retard, » dit-elle simplement.

« Ouais… », convint Harry, tout d'un coup méfiant. « Malfoy voulait parler d'entraînements de Quidditch. Gryffondor a été déplacée au vendredi. »

« Vraiment, » dit-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. « Et pourquoi a-t-il soudainement décidé de s'excuser auprès de nous, vous pensez ?

Harry fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air aussi perplexe qu'elle. « Je sais pas, » fit-il. « Peut-être qu'il a tourné la page. C'était probablement ce qu'il faisait quand il a raté Potions dans un endroit étrange en train d'apprendre à être gentil avec les gens. »

Hermione se fendit d'un sourire. « Malfoy le bouddhiste… maintenant, je paierais pour le voir. Allez, Harry, tu ne veux pas être en retard à deux leçons de suite. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et Harry la suivit, très soulagés que l'interrogatoire soit terminé. Pour l'instant.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon : Harry passant la majeure partie de son temps à penser à Malfoy, Hermione passant la plupart de son temps à regarder Harry avec méfiance, Ron passant le plus clair de son temps parfaitement inconscient de la bataille silencieuse de volontés en cours entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Enfin, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter la pression. Ainsi, pendant le dîner tandis que Ron était trop occupé à mettre des pelles de Cottage Pie dans sa bouche et Hermione était distraite à fouiller dans son sac pour un essai d'Enchantements qu'elle aurait oublié ou pas de rendre, Harry s'éclipsa et fit signe à Seamus de ne rien dire quand celui-ci leva les yeux. Seamus sembla comprendre et tint un doigt sur sa bouche en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry, sortant rapidement tandis qu'Hermione ne faisait toujours pas attention, réfléchit à la réaction de Seamus. Pourquoi ferait-il un clin d'œil ? A moins que… Non. Certainement pas. Est-ce que les gens pensent, qu'il se faufilait pour aller rencontrer une fille ? Il ne savait pas si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose. D'une part, cela attirerait l'attention loin du comportement étrange de Malefoy, mais d'un autre côté, si quelqu'un disait au Daily Prophet qu'Harry Potter avait une petite amie, il serait inondé de lettres et n'aurait probablement plus de moment de répit loin des interrogatoires des curieux.

Mais, d'autre part, seuls ses amis, Dumbledore et Snape étaient au courant de la cape d'Invisibilité…

Ses réflexions l'accompagnèrent durant tout le chemin jusqu'au septième étage et il passa rapidement trois fois devant Barnabé. _Je veux voir la chambre où je rencontre Malefoy… Je veux voir la chambre où je rencontre Malefoy…_

« Il était temps, » grogna une voix dès qu'il ouvrit la porte et il se trouva soudain tiré à l'arrière par un Serpentard blond en robe noire.

« Laisse-moi entrer dans la chambre d'abord, » grommela Harry, et poussa Malefoy loin de lui. « Je pense que les gens pourraient trouver un peu bizarre que tu m'emballes au milieu du couloir ».

Malefoy revint à contrecœur dans la salle, en serrant la manche de la robe d'Harry dans son poing.

« C'a empiré, » dit Malefoy, l'air hagard. « Je te jure, la semaine dernière je ne me sentais pas comme cela même après plus d'une journée loin de toi. Mais c'était juste ce matin et maintenant je te vois et c'est juste… _Merlin_ c'est si horrible que je ne peux même pas… C'est… » Il poussa un soupir de frustration. « S'il te plaît. »

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot et Malefoy se précipita vers lui, en n'essayant même pas de dissimuler le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ce fut un temps considérable plus tard que Malefoy se sentit apparemment assez bien pour arrêter. Il rompit le baiser avec un soupir agacé. « Je ne vais pas profiter du reste de ce mois, » grommela-t-il.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il devait tapoter Malefoy dans le dos ou quelque chose comme cela. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr. Mais quand même, il se sentait comme s'il le fallait. Ce qui était inquiétant, en soi.

« Allez Malefoy, » dit-il à la place. « Cela fait déjà une semaine. Plus qu'une vingtaine de jours en plus et ce sera fini. »

Malefoy sembla se réjouir de ce fait il se redressa avec un sourire. « Tu as raison, » dit-il.

Harry resta debout maladroitement pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant que Malefoy n'avait plus envie. C'était un peu bizarre de venir dans la Chambre, rester là pendant que Malefoy l'embrassait et la quitter tout de suite après, mais d'un autre côté, c'était _Malefoy_. Potion de désir ou pas, Harry ne l'aimait toujours pas, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils s'installent pour une partie d'échecs ou de quelque chose.

Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose. « En passant, si quelqu'un demande, tu voulais me parler d'un conflit pour l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin, » dit-il.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais. Je veux dire, te voir débouler à la table de Gryffondor et demander à me parler n'est pas exactement une chose habituelle, donc j'ai dit à tout le monde que Gryffondor échangeait pour le vendredi.

Malefoy, sachant qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe, ne semblait pas très intéressé. « D'accord. »

« Donc je suppose que tu devras faire au moins un entraînement le mercredi sinon Hermione va suspecter quelque chose et nous devrons être très prudents ou elle va découvrir le pot aux roses, tu sais comme elle est. »

« Hmm. »

« Et je sais pas comment tu vas expliquer tout le… Malefoy, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de fixer ma bouche ? » Les yeux de Malefoy glissèrent vers le haut. Et redescendirent.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » dit-il. « Ta bouche est très… Distrayante. »

Intimidé, Harry passa par inadvertance sa langue sur ses lèvres tout d'un coup sèches pour les humidifier. Les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent et lentement, comme s'il était hypnotisé, il se pencha en avant, son regard toujours fixé sur la bouche d'Harry et sa propre langue s'avançant.

Avant qu'Harry s'en rende compte, la bouche de Malefoy était sur la sienne et il était embrassé à nouveau. Mais pas comme il avait embrassé par Malefoy avant au lieu de coller leurs bouches ensemble avec force, Malefoy passait lentement sa langue au coin des lèvres d'Harry, imitant le geste de gêne d'Harry. Le main de Malefoy était dans ses cheveux à nouveau et quand Malefoy commença à l'embrasser pour de bon, Harry fut tenté soudainement et momentanément de lui rendre le baiser, juste pour savoir ce qu'il ressentirait. Sûrement, si Malefoy aimait tellement ça… ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal…

Mais Malefoy s'arrêta et se détacha avec un sourire maladroit. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser, » dit-il, la voix haletante. « Parce que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Et aussi parce que j'aime ça et que tu dois faire ce que je dis. »

Harry, ne sachant pas si Malefoy avait fait une plaisanterie, ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Heureusement, Malefoy lui épargna cette peine en courbant la tête et se fixant à l'endroit où le cou d'Harry rejoignait son épaule.

Harry inclina la tête en arrière et autorisa Malefoy à faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était bien de faire ça, se dit-il. Il laissait juste le champ-libre à Malefoy, il ne participait pas. Et ce n'était pas comme si ça l'excitait ou quoi que ce soit. Même pas un petit peu. Non. Même pas un petit peu, très peu, infiniment…

« Merde, Malefoy, tu vas devoir arrêter ça, » laissa échapper Harry, un peu à bout de souffle. Malefoy arrêta de faire la cartographie du cou d'Harry avec sa langue (il était temps !) et leva les yeux, le visage rougi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Harry remarqua à quel point ses lèvres étaient après tout ce baiser (et lécher et sucer et mordre). « Potter ? »

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire '_Parce que je commence à être dur et que je ne veux pas que tu sentes mon érection_', Harry réfléchit rapidement.

« Tu vas laisser une marque, » dit-il après une pause trop longue. « Et avec Hermione à l'affût, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de revenir avec un suçon dans le cou, tu ne trouves pas ? » Ooh, joli travail, Potter. Faire passer tes amis pour des vautours qui interfèrent partout pour cacher le fait que tu as failli embrasser Malefoy. _Tais-toi, dans le cas d'Hermione, ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité de toute façon._

Malefoy, heureusement, ne sembla pas remarquer la bataille interne d'Harry. « Une marque… » dit-il faiblement. « D'accord, je ne devrais pas… te marquer. Ce – ce serait mauvais. D'accord. »

La gêne les entoura à nouveau.

« Alors, euh, » commença Harry. « Tu penses que tu peux gérer ? Parce que c'est un peu tard et je dois toujours faire cette recherche en Potions. »

Le front de Malefoy se plissa. « Quelle recherche ? »

« Les trucs qui arrivent quand on combine l'aconit et l'asphodèle, » répondit Harry.

« Oh, je l'ai fait il y a longtemps, » dit Malefoy avec désinvolture, en agitant la main, souriant.

« Ouais, génial pour toi, » grommela Harry. « On se voit demain, d'accord ? »

Et il quitta la Salle sur Demande, sans un regard en arrière, expliquant déjà le mauvais moment de son érection comme étant simplement la conséquence du fait d'être un adolescent et se préparant à une fin de soirée remplie de recherches fastidieuses pour le professeur qu'il aimait le moins.

Harry rêva de Malefoy pour la première fois ce soir-là, quand il eut enfin fini ses devoirs et glissé dans son lit. Seulement, dans son rêve, Harry ne l'appelait pas Malefoy il l'appelait Draco. Il semblait que le cerveau d'Harry faisait évoluer sa version des noms dès lors qu'il avait vu la personne (même dans un rêve) nue.

Mercredi ne se déroula pas sans un petit incident Harry se réveilla, prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit au petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude. Il se rendit en cours. Snape se moqua de lui (ce qui était normal) et Malfoy le regarda (ce qui n'était pas _si_ normal mais Harry supposait que pour ce mois, si). Il déjeunât, pendant lequel il fut fixé par Malfoy cette fois encore.

Il alla encore en cours, cette fois sans Malfoy, et tout se déroula normalement. Il alla dîner et mangea des saucisses avec des pommes de terre écrasées pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient. C'était un peu _trop_ normal. Il retourna à sa Salle Commune et essaya de commencer le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il devait rendre le jour suivant, mais fut distrait par Seamus se rapprochant furtivement de lui pour lui demander qui était la 'fille chanceuse', ce qui n'était jamais vraiment arrivé avant et ce qui n'était pas normal.

Il échappa à Seamus et alla à la rencontre de Malfoy, et passa la soirée en se disant qu'il ne pensait _pas_ à Malfoy nu, ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. Il passa, à son goût, bien trop longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande et se faufila à onze heures dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et recopia, groggy, son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie en notes sténographiques en espérant que le Professeur Binns ne le remarquerait pas.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit à l'heure pas-normale-du-tout de trois heures du matin et s'endormit dès que sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller.

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que Ron lui tapait sur l'épaule pour le réveiller parce que son réveil avait déjà sonné. Envisageant sérieusement de juste se rendormir, Harry se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

La seule chose qui le fit tenir ce matin était la pensée qu'il avait les jeudis après-midis libres depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber la Divination et le Soins aux Créatures Magiques en cinquième année, préférant se concentrer uniquement sur les sujets qui l'aideraient quand il ferait sa demande pour l'école d'Aurors. Ainsi, il assista au cours de Binns dans le flou, qui parla à la classe de gens qui avaient fait quelque chose une fois (même si le Ministère ne recherchait pas officiellement une BUSE d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione lui avait assuré que cela aiderait son cas) et essaya très difficilement de ne pas s'endormir.

Il passa le reste de la matinée dans un état second et s'endormit presque dans ses sandwiches à l'heure du déjeuner. Il mangea autant qu'il put et dit à Ron qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, avant de se rendre directement à la Salle sur Demande.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui tranquillement. Il n'était que deux heures il avait au moins quatre heures avant que quiconque soit à sa recherche, et environ six heures avant que Malfoy ne vienne dans la Chambre. Il laissa échapper un soupir heureux.

La chambre était la même que d'habitude, sauf pour le beau lit à baldaquin qui était apparu le long du mur de gauche, semblant confortable et accueillant. Harry le remercia intérieurement et se laissa tomber dessus mollement.

Il était _tellement épuisé_. Apparemment, il ne fonctionnait pas bien en dormant seulement quatre heures par nuit. Tout semblait contre lui en ce moment il était fatigué de sortir des excuses pour échapper à la compagnie de ses amis, ses professeurs semblaient penser que les devoirs étaient la chose la plus importante de l'univers, Dumbledore attendait encore de lui qu'il recherche des sorts avancés de Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant son temps libre afin d'avoir le pouvoir de battre Voldemort le moment venu et il devait _encore _organiser des entraînements de Quidditch pour préparer leur prochain match contre Serdaigle.

Sans parler du fait que Rogue avait décidé de le traiter encore pire que d'habitude, comme s'il blâmait Harry personnellement du problème de Malfoy. Harry était sûr qu'il avait uniquement évité les retenues jusqu'à maintenant parce que Snape savait qu'il rencontrait Malfoy dans les soirées.

Harry soupira de nouveau et se laissa dériver les yeux fermés. Il espérait désespérément que Snape cesserait d'être un connard complet juste parce qu'Harry avait la décence d'aider son élève préférée. Il serait probablement pire si Harry n'aidait _pas_ Malfoy. Harry supposait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant. Il devrait, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas trouver la force.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec une certaine difficulté. Il n'allait pas arriver à quelque chose en ressassant les motivations des Serpentards. Il ferait beaucoup mieux de dormir. Baillant, il ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur le sol et enleva son jean. Il lança un sort de réveil qu'Hermione lui avait appris qui le réveillerait dans quatre heures et monta avec reconnaissance sous les couvertures. Le lit était doux et les coussins étaient juste à la bonne hauteur, les yeux d'Harry se refermèrent de leur propre gré. A ce moment, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de la Salle sur Demande.


	9. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

_Note : il y aura (beaucoup comme vous l'aurez deviné) des scènes de sexe dans ce chapitre. Donc, vous savez, si vous n'êtes pas fan de l'amour entre garçons, vous voudrez peut-être sauter certains passages._

**Chapitre 6**

« Draco, je ne comprends pas. Cela ne tient pas debout ! », gémit Pansy avec pétulance.

Draco leva la tête de ses mains et la regarda. « Tu ne comprends pas quoi, ma chère Pansy ? »

« Ces putains d'équations. J'ai dû me tromper _quelque part_, mais je ne vois pas où ! Mince ! » Elle botta le pied de la tête, faisant osciller sa bouteille d'encre de façon précaire, et Draco la regarda avec amusement.

« Pansy, tu me choques, » dit-il solennellement. « Ce type de langage, c'est indigne d'une dame appropriée comme toi-même. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent par-dessus le bureau en chêne foncé et Pansy renifla. Draco lui sourit et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne ses notes griffonnées à partir de leur dernière leçon d'Arithmancie. Elle lui les tendit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« J'ai seulement pris Arithmancie à cause de toi, Draco, » dit Pansy d'un ton neutre, se brossant les cheveux en arrière d'une main négligente en ajustant sa robe. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir que cela impliquait des _nombres_. »

Draco leva les yeux du parchemin et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Je pense, si je me souviens bien, Pansy chérie, je t'ai averti le plus explicitement du monde que l'Arithmancie supposait des nombres. Si ma mémoire est fiable, tu as dit que – que quoi déjà ? – que tu voulais prendre les mêmes sujets que moi parce que chaque heure passée loin de moi était une heure sombre, et que tu affronterais plusieurs Chimères et un Quintaped si cela pouvait te rapprocher de moi. Je pense que c'était ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? »

Pansy le regarda. « La ferme. Je traversais une phase. »

« Hmm, » convint Draco, griffonnant d'un air absent sur un calcul extrêmement mauvais. « Une phase qui comportait me traquer chaque heure du jour et faire chanter Goyle avec un gâteau au fudge pour essayer d'entrer dans mon lit. Pas l'étape la plus respectable de ta vie, si, Panse ? » Il baissa sa longue pièce de bois sans même lever les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle avec désinvolture, en remettant sa baguette dans sa chemise.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil.

« D'accord, oui je sais, » concéda-t-elle. « C'a presque fonctionné, aussi. Si seulement je n'étais pas allée dans le mauvais lit et presque sauté sur Zabini en pleine découverte de comment se branle. Tu aurais été incapable de résister à mes charmes. »

Draco retint un sourire. « Tu avais douze ans, Panse, » dit-il. « A ce moment, Crabbe avait de plus gros seins que toi. »

Pansy fit la moue et poussa son buste en avant. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en minaudant et se remuant, aguichante.

Draco n'avait jamais été attiré par Pansy. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il avait connue quand elle avait le visage d'un chien sans attrait et la personnalité d'un flobberworm, mais, en dépit de leur flirt occasionnel, il n'avait jamais une seule fois pensé à elle autrement qu'une amie.

« Jusque-là, j'ai dû réprimer mes pulsions sexuelles pour toi depuis trop longtemps, » répondit-il, laissant ses yeux s'attarder de manière appréciative de peur qu'elle soit offensée (et elle le serait probablement) avant de regarder son visage. « Je suis promis à vivre en célibataire maintenant, je le crains. »

Pansy ricana mais cessa au moins de remue. « C'est un tas de conneries comme je n'en ai jamais entendues. J'ai entendu de Queenie qu'un sixième année de Serdaigle t'a surpris avec Terry Boot la semaine dernière. »

Terry Boot ? Eh bien, c'est la bonne couleur de cheveux, supposa Draco. Il leva un sourcil avec dédain et retourna aux notes de Pansy. « Comme si j'allais laisser ce Sang-de-Bourbe m'approcher à moins d'un rayon de dix pieds, » ricana-t-il. Pansy sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et commença à distraitement pratiquer sa signature sur un bout de parchemin.

« Ah bien. Parce que, tu sais, Millie m'a dit que lui et Goldstein étaient ensemble depuis au moins un an, même s'ils ont dit l'inverse à tout le monde l'autre jour. Je veux dire, s'il te trompait avec lui, je devrais faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que lui trouverais, pourtant, vraiment, donc je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise que Queenie ait menti… »

Draco fit la sourde oreille, ayant perfectionné l'air de faire les 'hmm' appropriés et les bruits de 'ah' quand des femmes lui parlaient à l'âge de onze ans. Si le Serdaigle l'avait vu avec Potter et tout simplement pas reconnu le survivant, ou bien quelqu'un inventait-il des histoires à son sujet ? C'était préoccupant, de toute façon. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était que les gens commencent à porter une attention particulière à sa vie.

« Très bien, » fit-il en se levant et tendant son devoir à Pansy. « Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, prendre un bonne avance sur cette chose de Défense. »

Elle fit une grimace. « Ce n'est pas à rendre avant une quinzaine de jours. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Draco, impassible. « Je te mens pour pouvoir partir et rouler des pelles à Terry Boot pendant que Goldstein regarde et se masturbe vigoureusement. »

« Cela a plus de sens, » dit Pansy, hochant la tête gravement. « Assure-toi d'utiliser un sort de contraception, tu ne veux pas que Boot tombe enceinte. »

« Je le ferai. » Il souffla un baiser. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Je veux des photos ! », cria-t-elle alors qu'il passait la porte. Il sourit.

Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas aller rouler des pelles à Terry Boot. Ni à la bibliothèque. Mais – et il n'admettrait jamais ça à quiconque – il était allé à la Salle sur Demande juste s'asseoir sur un des canapés (il n'admettrait _définitivement_ jamais ça) pour s'imprégner de la présence de Potter depuis mardi. Même une si petite chose était juste assez pour le maintenir chaque jour, pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de Potter, le traînant dans le placard le plus proche et l'embrasser.

Mais quand il arriva au septième étage, il trouva que quelqu'un était déjà dans leur chambre.

Bien sûr, c'était Potter. C'était toujours Potter. Mais au moins cette fois, Potter était endormi, donc Draco n'aurait pas à supporter ses jérémiades irritantes. Il dormait, et rêvait apparemment…

De sa place à la porte, Draco pouvait entendre que Potter faisait des petits bruits de gémissement. Faisait-il un cauchemar, le pauvre garçon torturé ? Draco se dirigea maladroitement vers le lit, se demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen de réveiller le Gryffondor dans son sommeil oh-combien-troublé. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait un lien entre une rude poussée et un emballement encore plus brutal.

Un lien, c'était, jusqu'à ce que Potter laisse échapper un gémissement qui n'était très certainement pas le produit d'une vision terrifiante de Voldemort ou s'il l'était, Potter avait des problèmes très précis avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco se figea, ses yeux fixés sur le lit. L'option 'roulage de pelles' était infiniment plus probable maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment déranger Potter au milieu d'un rêve humide. Ce serait tout simplement grossier. Sans parler de la masturbation dont il aurait besoin s'il restait là. Comme pour confirmer, Potter gémit de nouveau – cette fois plus fort – et balança la tête de droite à gauche. Une couleur d'un rose délicieux faisait son chemin sur les joues de Potter et _Merlin_, Draco était si dur.

Et puis, au milieu de gémissements et soupirs étouffés, Draco entendit distinctement un 'Mm… Draco…'.

Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce avec le pénis de Potter dans sa bouche avant que quiconque aurait pu dire 'Orexis Votum'.

Potter fit une sorte de bruit de désespoir gémissant quand les lèvres de Draco se fermèrent autour de son gland, et une partie minuscule du cerveau de Draco remercia n'importe quel dieu qui l'écouterait pour son incroyable chance. Il leva les yeux, essayant d'obtenir une meilleure vue de la tête de Potter, et commença à réaliser que des yeux verts à moitié ouverts le regardaient. Son propre sexe tremblait violemment dans son pantalon.

Il laissa traîner sa bouche lentement, priant pour ne pas tout gâcher – il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, juste que c'était _incroyable_. Potter laissa échapper un « Mal – _foy_ ! » soufflé et Draco sentit une main se poser derrière sa tête, il jouit presque ici instantanément.

Draco avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se rappeler comment respirer. Juste la pensée de faire ça, de s'agenouiller maladroitement entre les jambes de Potter, de la main de Potter lui baissant doucement la tête, le regard vitreux de Potter _droit dans ses yeux_, l'odeur de Potter, le _goût_ de Potter. C'était presque trop et Draco ne put contenir un gémissement.

Harry gémit en réponse et remua ses hanches vers le haut. Draco prit ça comme un geste d'encouragement, et glissa sa bouche vers le bas de son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse au fond de sa gorge. Il voulait toujours _plus_, cependant, et poussa lui-même à nouveau vers le bas, luttant résolument contre le réflexe nauséeux en avalant convulsivement, parce que sa respiration était courte vu qu'il avait pris Potter dans sa bouche autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit dans sa gorge et que ses poils pubiens lui chatouillent le nez. _Les poils pubiens de Potter_.

Le picotement omniprésent sous-jacent qui venait de cette maudite potion était à la surface de sa peau, accroissant tous ses sens et causant à Draco _d'être putain de proche de jouir_. Potter n'était pas loin, non plus, si les remuements de ses hanches à peine contenus et ses gémissements pas du tout contenus étaient une indication. Draco passa à nouveau sa bouche et déglutit difficilement, Potter se raidit, répandant sa semence dans la gorge de Draco avec un cri délicieux. L'orgasme de Draco le frappa quelques secondes après celui de Potter et il vint spectaculairement dans son pantalon sans même toucher son sexe.

Il n'enleva pas de sa bouche l'érection de Potter qui se ramollissait, cependant. Il ne voulait plus _jamais_ bouger. Il voulait rester là, suçant doucement la tête du sexe d'Harry Potter pour toujours.

Apparemment, Potter lui-même avait des idées différentes, parce que la main à l'arrière de la tête de Draco tirait sur ses cheveux, et Draco était vraiment, vraiment impuissant à arrêter lui-même de faire ce que Potter voulait qu'il fasse. Il suivit la direction de la traction, se préparant pour une autre semaine sans Potter en se disant que ça valait le coup.

Mais une fois qu'il fut au-dessus de Potter, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Draco ne pensa pas que Potter allait l'abandonner. En fait, il était plutôt sûr que Potter n'était pas encore bien éveillé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il avait une expression de contentement parfait que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Potter cligna lentement des yeux. « Salut, » lui dit-il.

« Salut toi-même, » murmura Draco en retour, ne voulant pas secouer Potter de ce glorieux état second dans lequel il était.

Potter sourit, ses mains jouant toujours avec les cheveux dans la nuque de Draco. « Tu ne devrais pas te mettre de gel, tu sais, » dit Potter endormi. « Tu serais vraiment bien sans. »

Draco le fixa. Le sourire de Potter s'élargit et il attira Draco vers lui jusqu'à ce que Draco _sente_ ce sourire contre sa bouche et que Potter l'embrasse – vraiment l'embrasser – et c'était génial, c'était merveilleux, ça durait _toujours_ et Potter n'allait pas s'arrêter, il allait rester là embrasser Draco pour toujours oh s'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas s'arrêter c'était _si bon_.

Mais Potter s'arrêta. Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, terrifié que Potter le jette dehors, que tout cela n'ait été qu'une blague. A contrecœur, Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression de Potter…

Il s'était rendormi.

Draco laissa échapper un rire calme, soulagé. Potter _s'était rendormi_ ! Sa main était toujours serrée obstinément sur les cheveux de Draco, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mouche légèrement ouverte, sa respiration était régulière et Draco était inconfortablement au courant qu'il avait joui dans son pantalon pour la seconde fois en une semaine et que _tout était tout simplement parfait_.

Draco retira doucement les doigts de Potter, s'émerveillant d'à quel point Potter paraissait paisible quand il dormait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que Potter fronçait les sourcils, mais il était maintenant flagrant que son visage était détendu.

Cela donnait envie à Draco de faire un vœu pour le faire ressembler à ça quand il était éveillé.

Draco se promenait dans la Salle Commune quand il repéra Pansy, juste là où il l'avait laissée une heure avant.

« Bonjour, beauté ! » cria-t-il à travers la pièce. Pansy leva les yeux sous le choc.

« Je croyais que tu allais à la bibliothèque, » dit-elle faiblement, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je l'ai fait, » mentit Draco. « Et je suis revenu. Cet endroit est _ennuyeux_. » Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et étendit ses jambes sur ses genoux. « Tu t'en sors de l'Arithmancie ? »

« C'est un tissu de conneries, bien sûr. Mais, Merlin, Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il avec désinvolture, en agitant la main. « Je vais parfaitement bien. Merveilleusement bien, en fait. »

« C'est ce dont je parle ! » explosa Pansy. « Tu passes tout le week-end à te morfondre et maintenant tu reviens de la bibliothèque en _ronronnant _presque ! Je vais être honnête avec toi, je deviens suspicieuse. Je pourrais commencer à te faire suivre. »

Draco la regarda plus sérieusement. « Ce serait une mauvaise idée. Ne fais pas ça. » Pansy le fixa encore.

« Tu as perdu la raison, » dit-elle faiblement. « Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, à cause de toute la merde que tu te mets sur les cheveux. Il semble que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. »

Draco leva une main à ses cheveux lissés en arrière. « Ouais… » dit-il distraitement, l'esprit encore rempli d'images de Potter, lui souriant. Potter qui l'_embrassait_. Il pouvait encore sentir sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. « Tu sais, je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche. » Et, sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons, laissant Pansy bouche bée dans son dos.

Sa douche fut très agréable. Que ce soit le souvenir récent d'avoir l'érection de Potter _en lui_, la salle de bains déserte ou la température idéale de l'eau de Poudlard, il réussit à avoir un autre orgasme _fabuleux_ sans interruption.

Quand il émergea enfin, propre et rassasié, il s'habilla rapidement et automatiquement tendit sa main vers sa potion capillaire. Il était à mi-chemin de l'appliquer quand il s'arrêta. Potter lui avait dit qu'il serait _mignon_ avec ses cheveux au naturel. Et, peu disposé à appliquer un conseil de Potter, il devait admettre qu'il était _un peu_ curieux...

Il remit résolument la bouteille sur l'étagère et s'appliqua un charme de Séchage à la place, atteignant son peigne de l'autre main.

« Oooh, joli ! » dit gaiement son miroir quand Draco se regarda. Il avait l'air… différent. Pas mal en soi, mais certainement différent.

Entendre une voix nettement féminine appelant son nom du dortoir, il cria. « Ici, Panse ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur, le nez plissé. « Je n'aime pas les salles de bain, Draco, tu devrais le savoir depuis – par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui _t_'est arrivé ? »

« C'est mauvais, n'est-ce-pas ? Je savais que c'était une idée stupide. Passe-moi ma potion s'il te plaît. »

« Mère de Merlin, non ! » dit Pansy, la voix choquée. « Ça te rend carrément _sexy _! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? »

Draco se tourna vers le miroir et pencha la tête. « Sexy ? Hm. » Il pouvait vivre avec. Il aurait préféré beau à couper le souffle, bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Sauf si tu étais Potter.

Non pas que Potter était beau à couper le souffle, Draco se précipita pour se rappeler, déterminé à ce que cette potion ne l'amène pas à complimenter Potter. Pas moyen. Mais il avait un certain charme… dangereux. Un élément de _je ne sais quoi_. Un petit quelque chose qui vous donnait envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux-genre-je-viens-de-rouler-une-pelle et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste Draco.

« Ça ira, » décida-t-il, et il fit sortir Pansy du dortoir.

« Ça _ira_ ? » grinça Pansy. « Draco, chéri, si je venais de te rencontrer, j'aurais déjà l'intention d'entrer dans ton pantalon. Doux Merlin. »

Draco ricana. « Oh, allez. Ça ne peut pas faire tant de différence. »

« Ça te fait moins paraître comme un connard fini, » dit Pansy sans ménagement. « Adoucit les bords. Ou quelque chose comme ça. On devrait faire venir Queenie ici, elle pourrait te le dire. »

« Je ne veux pas de Daphne Greengrass dans ma chambre, » répliqua Draco en frissonnant. « Une fois qu'elle sera là, elle ne partira jamais. »

Pansy fit un signe de la main. « Peu importe, » dit-elle avec impatience. « Tu as une petite amie ? Est-ce que tout ça est à propos d'elle ? Pour elle ? Parce que si elle t'a déjà si bien dressé, Draco, je veux la rencontrer. Et peut-être glaner quelques conseils. »

Draco eut un petit rire et saisit sa main. « Je te promets, je n'ai pas de petite amie, » lui assura-t-il. « Tu sais que tu es la seule femme pour moi, Pansy Parkinson. »

Elle ne riait pas. « Alors pourquoi… ? »

« J'avais envie de changement, » mentit Draco. « Je mettais juste du gel pour que mes cheveux ne me tombent pas dans les yeux. C'est assez énervant, de les avoir en bas. Je ferai probablement comme d'habitude demain. »

« Ne t'y avise pas, » dit Pansy, libérant sa main de l'étreinte de Draco en la montant. Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches fraîchement libérées et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Draco baissa les yeux sur son joli visage (qu'elle avait refusé d'admettre avait été modifié par les sorts, mais Draco avait des soupçons) et ne sentit aucune attirance.

« Panse… » commença-t-il doucement.

Elle cligna des yeux et arracha sa main. « Tu es _tellement_ un salaud ! » dit-elle en le frappant sur le bras. « Comment se fait-il que tu aies des cheveux comme _ça_, sans même essayer ? Merlin, ajouté à ton obsession pour le sucre, très honnêtement, je te méprise. »

Il sourit. « Je te hais aussi, salope stupide, » lui retourna-t-il aimablement. Elle sourit, et tout revint à la normale.

« Je ne suis venue ici que parce que tu as été absent pendant deux heures. Je me demandais si tu avais finalement cédé aux charmes de Mimi la Geignarde et t'étais offert à elle pour toute l'éternité. » Elle haleta un pointa un doigt accusateur. « Je parie qu'elle est ta petite amie ! »

« Tu as vu à travers ma ruse, » dit tristement Draco. « Je ne peux plus résister à son charme translucide. Nous allons emménager ensemble. Partager une canalisation et tout. »

« Je promets de ne jamais te pisser sur la tête, » répliqua solennellement Pansy.


	10. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà enfin ! Enjoy

Incapable d'attendre plus, Draco s'excusa rapidement auprès de Pansy (et de Crabbe et Goyle qui l'interceptèrent sur son chemin pour la salle commune) et fonça au 7ème étage.

Potter était encore là, assis sur le bureau près de la fenêtre penché sur un rouleau de parchemin.

« Sympa le lit, » dit Draco mal à l'aise. « J'en ai demandé un pour pouvoir, euh, faire une sieste avant, mais maintenant il ne veut plus partir. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui. »

Draco suspectait savoir exactement ce qui n'allait pas – une plutôt grande part de ses pensées concernant Potter et cette chambre impliquaient définitivement ce lit – mais il ne dit rien. Il laisserait Potter se noyer dans sa propre innocence. Que périsse la pensée que le Golden Boy sache un jour à propos du _sexe_.

Le cerveau de Draco lui rappela que, si cette après-midi s'était réellement passée, Potter était définitivement au courant. Le souvenir se répéta tout seul sur les paupières de Draco pour ce qui devait être la quarante-septième fois, et malgré le fait qu'il ait eu son troisième orgasme de la journée il n'y avait même pas deux heures, Draco se sentit durcir.

« … différent. »

Draco secoua la tête doucement pour se débarasser de... certaines images mentales. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air différent, » répéta Potter. « Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? »

La main de Draco brassa négligeamment l'air pour dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Ouais, » dit-il, regardant attentivement le visage d'Harry. « Tu aimes ? »

Potter, que Merlin le bénisse, rougit à nouveau. Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. « C'est... pas mal, » dit Potter. « Vraiment différent. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais, » répondit Draco en soupirant. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir foncé. « Très énervant, pourtant. Je sais pas comment tu fais avec une frange, en ayant tes cheveux dans les yeux tout le temps. »

Potter s'assit à côté de lui et Draco ferma un peu les yeux, laissant la proximité de Potter l'envahir dans une brume agréable. « Le frange est assez utile pourtant, » entendit-il vaguement. « Tu sais, avec la cicatrice et tout. »

Ah, on arrive finalement à la triste histoire de Potter se dit Draco, sentant un pincement familier d'agacement à travers les picotements de la potion sous sa peau. Il était surpris qu'il s'était écoulé une semaine sans que Potter ne lui parle de sa vie et d'à quel point c'était_ triste _d'être un adolescent célèbre. Pauvre Potter, s'en sortir avec pratiquement rien à l'école, que le Ministère de la Magie lui-même, mais bien sûr il ne désirait qu'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Quel ramassis de conneries.

A la fin, Draco ne dit rien, trop vigilant d'Harry, décidé à ce que Draco souffre d'écouter ses opinions. Et Potter était apparemment contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en ferait un plutôt bon lui-même.

« Tu sais, Seamus pense que j'ai une petite amie, » dit Potter d'un ton détaché peu après.

Le cœur de Draco battit une fois, douloureusement. « Tu n'en as pas, si ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Potter, et Draco respira à nouveau normalement. Stupide potion, le faire devenir jaloux de la copine imaginaire de Potter. « Mais je pensais, » continua Potter, « que je pourrais prétendre en avoir une. »

« Ok... » dit Draco doucement. « Ne le prends pas mal Potter, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu triste ? »

Potter le regarda confus un moment, mais il ricana ensuite. « Non, pas comme ça. Je veux dire que ça attirera l'attention loin de toi. Tout le monde deviendra fou à se demander qui c'est, donc ils ne s'inquièteront pas de quoiqu'on fasse. Et j'ai l'habitude d'éviter les gens, donc ils ne découvriront rien sur nous de cette façon. Ce sera probablement même dans les journaux. »

Draco grogna. C'était vraiment trop. « Tu as vraiment un con prétentieux, Potter, » dit-il d'un ton neutre, secouant la tête pour se débarasser des cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » dit Potter indigné. « Tu as vu les histoires qu'ils ont fait à propos d'Hermione et moi. En fait, tu as joué un rôle crucial dans l'écriture de ces histoires je crois. Je n'exagère pas, c'est ce qui se passera. »

Draco sourit en se souvenant. C'était un des moments dont il était le plus fier. « Bah, maintenant que Rita Skeeter s'est retirée, personne ne s'intéresse à ta supposée vie amoureuse. Potter, écoute-moi bien. Dans quelques années, plus personne ne se souviendra de qui tu es. »

« Crois-moi quand je te dis ça Malefoy, que je ne peux honnêtement pas attendre que ce jour arrive, » dit sérieusement Potter, et Draco roula des yeux.

« Vas-y alors, trouve une petite amie. Peut-être que tu devrais choisir une Serpentard, donner à tout le monde un vrai scandale. A moins que tout le monde pense que c'est Queenie, dans ce cas ça n'intéressera personne. »

« Queenie ? »

« Daphne Greengrass, » expliqua Draco. « C'est une vraie traînée. On pense qu'elle essaye de coucher avec tous les garçons de l'école qui ont atteint la puberté et qui peuvent encore la lever. Et quelques filles en fait, si on en croit Milicent Bullstrode. »

« Attends, qui peuvent encore la lever ? » demanda Potter. « Tu veux dire qu'elle choisit des profs ? »

« Oh ouais. Tu te rappelles le centaure qu'ils ont pris pour remplacer le poste de Trelawney en cinquième année ? »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. « Non ! Firenze ne le ferait pas ! C'est un mec bien ! »

Draco sourit. « Et Queenie est une Serpentard. Si elle dit qu'elle l'a fait, elle l'a probablement fait. »

Draco regarda la tête de Potter avec amusement et se demanda jusqu'à quel point la vie d'un Griffondor était protégée. Chanceux, Draco n'était pas le plus expérimenté mais au moins il _connaissait_ des trucs. Potter semblait entièrement ignorant.

« Je suis surpris par toi, » dit Potter, interrompant les pensées de Draco.

« Tu l'es ? »

« Ouais, tu es là depuis dix minutes maintenant et tu ne m'as pas encore touché. »

Draco réfléchit. Il supposait que, ayant été en quelque sorte très intime avec Potter durant les précédents heures, la potion était satisfaite pour le laisser être près de Potter sans devenir fou. Mais voir que Potter ne montrait aucun signe qu'il ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi, Draco décida qu'il ne voulait pas être la personne qui lui dirait.

Il pensa brièvement. « Je me teste, » avança-t-il en haussant les épaules. « J'imagine que si tu mets en place ta disparition à nouveau, je veux être capable de survivre plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Peut-être si je contruis une résistance à toi ou quelque chose. »

Le froncement de sourcils habituel de Potter (que Draco savait maintenant aisément déceler) se creusa. « Je ne redirai pas ça, » dit-il sérieusement. « C'était très stupide. Surtout après ce que Snape nous a dit. Je – je suis désolé de t'avoir fait passer par là. »

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit en grand. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Potter venait juste de lui présenter ses _excuses _à _lui_, un humble Serpentard ?

Potter remarqua l'expression de choc de Draco. « Ouais, ouais, tais-toi. » Il attrapa l'ourlet de son pull. « Mais après avoir vu comme tu étais... je veux dire, comment j'étais censé savoir que ça serait mauvais à ce point ? Et tu _as_ dit que tu arrêterais... Je veux dire... »

Draco décida de faire taire Potter. Il se pencha et réduisit la distance entre eux en un mouvement rapide. Et c'était bon, _bien sûr_ que c'était bon, dans des circonstances normales, ç'aurait été magique, mais ce n'était pas normal et il y avait un problème il savait maintenant comment Potter embrassait, et ça... Ca n'était pas ça. Quelque chose_ manquait_. Il avait besoin de sentir la bouche de Potter _bouger_ contre la sienne, plus que simplement autoriser le baiser.

Frustré, Draco bougea, se rapprochant et finissant à moitié sur les genoux de Potter. Mais même plus de contact ne l'aida pas vraiment cela lui servait juste à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait eu pendant ces_ merveilleuses _minutes quelques heures avant.

Draco glissa sa bouche sur celle de Potter et focalisa son attention sur le cou de Potter. Bien qu'il soit définitivement capable de sentir l'influence d'Orexis Votum, ce n'était toujours pas assez (il se rappelait encore d'une manière saisissante Potter haleter, se cambrer et jouir, Draco en avait besoin) jusqu'à ce que Potter s'éclaircisse la gorge et dit de manière hésitante, « peut-être que tu devrais laisser une marque ici, pour que tout le monde pense que, euh, ma petite amie l'ait fait ».

Le brouillard habituel de la potion l'enveloppa rapidement, Draco eut le souffle coupé et sa tête mit à tourner. Potter venait juste de demander... marquer Potter, Merlin, quelle idée. Quel évident signe de propriété sur le favori de Dumbledore... Tout le monde la verrait, saurait. Et Snape, Snape le verrait et saurait exactement comment c'est arrivé là ! Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco et il traça le chemin de la clavicule de Potter avec sa langue.

« Tu veux que je te marque ? » ne put-il pas s'empêcher de murmurer béâtement contre le cou de Potter.

« Eh bien, je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas – ». Draco mordit fort, et Harry l'interrompit d'un soupir. Putain, il semblait aimer ça. La tête de Potter était renversée pour laisser de la place à Draco mais il pouvait aisément se dire qu'il l'avait rejetée de passion. Et la respiration irrégulière de Potter (probablement causée par se position inconfortable), était, dans l'esprit de Draco, dûe au fait que Potter essayait despérément de résister au désir de mettre son pénis dans la gorge de Draco à nouveau.

Peu importe que Potter ne se souvienne pas de cet après-midi, et peu importe que Potter le voie plutôt contre son gré. Dans la tête de Draco, Potter était en train de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas attraper Draco et lui rouler le patin de sa vie.

Maintenant complètement excité, Draco se rapprocha de Potter et se figea. Contre sa cuisse, était-ce ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Potter n'était pas, il ne serait pas... si ?

Draco se raisonna, même s'il l'était, cela ne voulait rien dire. Tous les garçons en avaient à des moments inappropriés. Pas que ce soit inapproprié, mais...

Innocent ou pas, Potter était toujours un adolescent. Draco ne devrait pas trop espérer. Absolument pas.

Pourtant, cet après-midi Potter rêvait de lui.

« Tu as fini ? »

Draco se releva. Potter le regardait avec curiosité et Draco réalisa qu'il était immobile depuis presque une minute.

« Je, » commença-t-il, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil la marque rouge vif sur le cou de Potter. « Oh, Merlin. »

« Argh, c'est comment ? », demanda Potter grimaçant en passant ses doigts par dessus la marque.

Draco la fixa. « C'est une des choses les plus excitantes que j'aie jamais vues, » répondit-il honnêtement, se demandant comment il pourrait être encore plus dur que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Potter s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda ailleurs gêné.

« Eh bien, j'imagine qu'alors... si ça te va, je veux dire, si tu as fini... »

Draco saisit l'occasion et se releva de la jambe de Potter. Ils étaient là depuis moins d'une heure, mais Draco ne sentait aucun désir compulsif de retenir Potter.

« Tu devrais descendre ta robe à gauche, pour être sûr que ce soit visible, » conseilla faiblement Draco, les yeux fixés sur le cou de Potter.

« D'accord. » Potter ajusta son vêtement et regarda Draco pour confirmation. « Mieux ? »

Draco acquieça. « A plus tard. » Potter, jetant un regard bizarre à Draco, leva la main en guise d'adieu et partit sans ajouter un mot.

Draco se retourna avecun soupir confus et s'assit là seul pour le reste de la soirée, contemplant la possibilité que Potter ait une érection pendant que Draco l'embrassait et se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien dire.

Fin du chapitre 6 !


End file.
